ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
New Kingdom Hearts Worlds
You may also be interested in viewing the Non-canon Kingdom Hearts ideas page. This page is for listing new not-as-yet-seen Kingdom Hearts ideas that are within the series's cannon. The Kingdom Hearts cannon consists of the works of Disney (especially the Disney animated feature cannon) and Square-Enix. (especially the Final Fantasy universe) Pixar ideas and Jim Henson ideas are also allowed, because of these companies' affiliation with Disney. This is not a page for listing every work those three companies ever made or could possibly put into Kingdom Hearts. It is not for listing anything that has already been put into the Kingdom Hearts series. It is for listing and describing good ideas for future Kingdom Hearts content. These are submitted in hopes that they will be put to use in future installments of the series by the copyright owner(s) of the Kingdom Hearts series. __TOC__ = Documented ideas = New Drive Forms for Sora Name Color Number of keyblades Growth Ability Proud Form Green Three (one is controlled telepathically Long Jump Dynamic Form White Two Strength Spider Form Black Four (controlled with two extra arms) Crawl Scorpion Form Dark Red Three (one is controlled with a scorpion tail) Poison Ultimate Form Gold Four (controlled telepathically) Teleport Flash Form Purple One Slowdown Ultima Form Gold and Sliver Two(Two Ultima Weapons) Trinty Nova: An omni-powerful light blast that gets more powerful as you level up. Roxas Form Roxas's Twilight Town outfit Two (Oathkeeper and Oblivion) Nobody Summons: Defeat a certain number of a certain Nobody to gain it as a summon for use against enemies. True Hero Form Platinum and Rainbow with Angelic Wings All Light Keyblades Fly Vengance Form Black and Purple with Demonic Wings All Dark Keyblades and All Dark Alternatives to His Light Keyblades Wall Climb New World Transformations Film World Sora Donald Goofy King Mickey Kairi Oliver Oken Lily Truscott Toy Story Andy's House Super Sora action figure White rubber Ducky. Goof in a box. A marionette in Mickey's original red shorts. Barbie doll. Ratatouille Rat Paris Rats (except for Mickey, who just wears his original red shorts) G-Force '''G-Force City Guinea pig with brown fur outfitted with spy gear. Normal, but with spy gear, and shrunk down to Sora's size. Same as Sora, but with red fur. Wall-E Space Cruiser Axiom Suit similiar to Raiden's from Metal Gear Solid 2 Robot Robot Robot Similar to Sora's The Incredibles Metroville "The Keyblade Master" (Sora in a Tokusatsu-style costume a la Viewtiful Joe). Phantom Duck Super Goof Unknown Cars Radiator Springs A made-up car (like Lightning McQueen) with Sora's eyes and mouth. (The Keyblade is attached to Sora's right front wheel.) A Volkswagen Beetle with Donald's face and hat. A PT Cruiser with Goofy's face and hat. A Ferrari with Mickey's face and ears. A Porsche with Kairi's face. A Bug's Life Bug City An ant with Sora's face. A bee with Donald's head. A stag beetle with Goofy's head. A horsefly with Mickey's head. Similar to Sora. Dinosaur Dinosaur Valley A Styracosaurus with Sora's eyes, similar to Lion Sora from Kingdom Hearts II. The spikes on Sora's head are meant to resemble his hair. A pterodactyl with Donald's head, similar to Bird Donald from Kingdom Hearts II. A T-Rex with Goofy's head, NOT similar to Turtle Goofy. A lemur with Mickey's head. Has none but outfit is blue N/A Zoo Keeper The Aristocats Paris, 1910 A kitten with brown fur, white fur chin and with Sora's hair, simular to Lion Sora from Kingdom Hearts II. (except for the tail). A goose like like the Gander characters, but with Donald's head wearing his hat. A cat with Goofy's head wearing his hat. A black cat with Mickey's head and original red shorts (NOTICE: The red shorts are also his fur). A kitten with red fur and Kairi's hair. Twilight Princess Hyrule A wolf with brown fur and Sora's necklace as a chain around Sora's neck. Same as usual, but clothes change. Same as Donald. Same as Donald and Goofy. N/A. Narnia Narnia Regular fantasy-like clothes like the four Pevensie children, only the colors remain the same and Armer (or Knight) clothing for the battle with the White Witch = Undocumented ideas = These ideas need to have descriptions written for each of them. They also need to be sorted first by type and then chronologicallly. Some ideas might not be good enough to be included, so sorting for quality is also a good idea. *MAKE A KINGDOM HEARTS MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *MAKE A NEW KINGDOM HEARTS SERIES AS A DISNEY CHANNEL SHOW!! Disney-themed worlds Classic animated films *'Mouse London' / The Great Mouse Detective *'Devil's Bayou' / The Rescuers *'Casey's Circus' / Dumbo *'Toad Hall' / Wind in the Willows *'Sherwood Forest' / Robin Hood *'Man-Village' / The Jungle Book *'Montressa Spaceport' / Treasure Planet *'Jamestown' / Pocahontas *'Notre Dame' / Hunchback of Notre Dame *'Pride Lands' / '' [[Wikipedia:The Lion King/TheLion King II Simba's Pride *'Prydain' / The Black Cauldron *'Cruella's Fur Factory' / 101 Dalmations *'Musicland' / Fantasia *'Cinderella Castle' / Cinderella Castle *'Forest of the Great Prince'/''Bambi'' *'Paris, 1910'/''The Aristocats'' *'Splash Mountain'/''Song of the South'' *'Sleepy Hollow'/''Legend of Sleepy Hollow'' Jim Henson films (involved with Disney only) *'Hollywood Theaters' / The Muppet Movie (Disney released version) Pixar films *'Andy's Room' / Toy Story **'Star Command' / Buzz Lightyear of Star Command {could have a cross-area from Andy's Room.} *'Ant Island' / A Bug's Life *'Monsters, Inc. Headquarters' / Monsters, Inc. *'Great Barrier Reef' / Finding Nemo *'Metroville' / The Incredibles {exclusive to the Wii.} *'Radiator Springs' / Cars *'Gusteu's Restruant' / Ratatouille *'Space Cruiser Axiom' / WALL-E *'Venezuela' / Up Relatively new films *'World's End' / Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (NOTE: This world is "connected" to Port Royal in a similar manner to Disney Castle/Timeless River in KH2.) *'Oakey Oaks''' / Chicken Little *'Narnia' / The Chronicles of Narnia *'Notre Dame' / The Hunchback of Notre Dame *'The Land Down Under' / The Rescuers Down Under *'Paradise Island' / Lilo & Stitch *'New York Zoo' / The Wild *'Atlantis' / Atlantis: The Lost Empire *'Dinosaur Valley' / Dinosaur *'New York City and/or Andelasia' / Enchanted *'Summerton High School'/ Minutemen *'The North Pole' / The Santa Clause *'Camp Rock' / Camp Rock *'Mount Rushmore' / National Treasure *'Terabithia' / Bridge to Terabithia *'Hyrule' / '' Legend of Zelda (may likely only work if it's released on the Wii as a exclusive world.) *'Oz' / '' Return to Oz'' *'Drool' / The Adventures of Sharkboy & Lavagirl *'World Of Adventure' / James and the Giant Peach *'Beverly Hills and/or Mexico' / Beverly Hills Chihuahua TV shows *'Magical Underground' / American Dragon: Jake Long *'Sacramento''' / Even Stevens *'Canada' / Life With Derek *'The Tipton Hotel (or Boston)' / The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *'Middleton''' / Kim Possible *'Magic Mansion''' / Now You See It... *'Coventry Island''' / Twitches *'The Dreamport''' / Journey Into Imagination *'Thunder Mesa''' / Phantom Manor / Frontierland *'The Mickey Mouse Revue Theatre' / Mickey Mouse Revue (Within Disney Castle, A Secert Enterance) *'PolieVille' / Rolie Polie Olie *'Udrogoth' / Dave the Barbarian *'Le Gume Island' / The Proud Family Movie *'Pickford' / Phil of the Future *'Amazon Jungle' / Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *'Skickyfeet' / The Buzzon Maggie *'Kuzco City' / The Emporor's New Groove *'Zenon's Spacestation' / Wikipedia:Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century (film) *'Callum Dairy' / Cow Belles *'East High School' / High School Musical *'House of Mouse' / House of Mouse (within Disney Castle, view cutscenes here) *'3rd Street School' / Recess *'World of Power Rangers''' / Power Rangers *'St. Canard' / Darkwing Duck *'The Paris Jacob Hilton projects' / The PJs *'Bluffington' / Disney's Doug *'Duckburg' / Ducktales *'X Middle School' / Fillmore! *'Spoonerville' / Goof Troop *'Intrepridville Space Station' / Lloyd In Space *'Bear Mountain' / Brother Bear *'19th Century England' / Wikipedia:Around the World in 80 Days (2004 film) *'Camp Green Lake' / [[Wikipedia:Holes (film)'Holes]]'' *'Avalon' / Gargoyles *'Cooger and Dark's Sideshow Pandemonium' / Wikipedia:Something Wicked This Way Come (film) *'Land of Gummi' / Disney's Adventures of the Gummi bears *'Land of Wuz' / The Wuzzles *'Malibu'/ '' Hannah Montana *'Fraggle Rock''' / Wikipedia:Fraggle Rock *'Bristol' / Shaun the Sheep *'Sacred Heart Hospital' / Scrubs *'Port Charles, New York' / General Hospital *'Metru Nui' / Wikipedia: BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui or Wikipedia: BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows *'Danville' / Phineas and Ferb *'Hollywood' / Sonny with a Chance *'Boogieworld' / Don't Look Under the Bed *'The Megaplex' / Phantom of the Megalex *'Halloweentown High' / The Halloweentown Series *'Tower of Terror' / Tower of Terror New allies Disney worlds *'Max Goof' / Spoonerville (Goof Troop) *'Marlin' / Great Barrier Reef (Finding Nemo) *'Basil' /Mouse London (The Great Mouse Detective) *'Lightning McQueen''' / Radiator Springs (Cars) *'Mr. Incredible' / Metroville (The Incredibles) *'Flik' / Bug City and/or Ant Island (A Bug's Life) *'Kida' / Atlantis (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *'Jet Bradley' / Space Paranoids (Tron 2.0) *'Buzz Lightyear' or Woody / Andy's House (Toy Story) *'Peter Pevensie' / Narnia (The Chronicles of Narnia) *'Pocahontas' / Jamestown (Pocahontas) *'Quasimodo' / Notre Dame (Hunchback of Notre Dame) *'Jack Shephard' / The LOST Island (Lost) *'John Locke' / The LOST Island (Lost) *'Sayid' / The LOST Island (Lost) *'Samson' / New York Zoo (The Wild) *'Stitch' / Paradise Islands (or Hawaii) (Lilo & Stitch) (NOTE: Stitch was a summon in Kingdom Hearts II.) *'Taran' / Prydain (The Black Cauldron) *'Aladar' / Dinosaur Valley (Dinosaur) *'Zack and Cody Martin'/Tipton Hotel'' (Wikipedia: The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (2005 TV show)) *'Troy Bolton' / East High School (High School Musical) *'Derek Venturi' / Canada (Life With Derek) *'Miley Stewart' / The Stewarts House (or California) (Hannah Montanna) *'Olie Polie' / Polieville Polie Olie|Rolie Polie Olie] *'Dwayne Robertson' / Mighty Ducks of Anaheim (D2: The Mighty Ducks) *'Kermit the Frog' / Hollywood Theaters (The Muppet Movie) (Disney released version) *'Duchess' / Paris, 1910 (The Aristocats) *'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' / Danville (Phineas and Ferb) *'Shane Gray' / Camp Rock (Camp Rock (Kingdom Hearts 3 level)) *'WALL-E and EVE' / The Axiom (WALL-E) *'Goliath' / Avalon (Wikipedia:Gargoyles(TV Series)) *'Toejam' / Del Valle High School (As The Bell Rings) *'Gobo Fraggle' / Fraggle Rock (Fraggle Rock) *'David Dunn' / World of Heroes'' (Unbreakable) *'Vakama' or Matau / Metru Nui (BIONICLE) *'Carl Fredricksen' or Russell / Venezuela (Up) *'Allison "Sonny" Munroe' / Hollywood (Sonny with a Chance) *'Papi' / Beverly Hills (Beverly Hills Chihuahua) *'Cloe' / Beverly Hills (Beverly Hills Chihuahua) *'Delgado' / Mexico (Beverly Hills Chihuahua) *'Bryan Riley' / The Megaplex (Phantom of the Megaplex) *'Larry Houdini' / Boogeyworld (Don't Look Under the Bed) Square Enix Worlds *'Edward Elric' / Amestris (Fullmetal Alchemist) *'Leon (Squall)' / Balamb (Final Fantasy VIII) *'Cloud Strife' / Midgar (Final Fantasy VII) (NOTE: Leon and Cloud both made past appearances in KH games, but not as world partners.) *'Vincent Valentine' / (Final Fantasy VII) *'Hero' / The Dark Citadel (Dragon Quest) *'Chrono' / (Chrono Trigger) *'Vaan' / (Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings) *'Fayt Leingod' / (StarOcean Till The End of Time) *'Mario' / (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) *'Zidane Tribal' / Terra (Final Fantasy IX) *'Tidus' / Spira (Final Fantasy X) *'Terra Branford' / World of Balance (Final Fantasy VI) Relatively new worlds *'Tony Stark/Iron Man, Bruce Banner/The Incredible Hulk' / Stark Tower/Gamma City (Iron Man and The Incredible Hulk) *'Link (Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess)' / Hyrule (The Legend of Zelda) *'Indiana Jones' / Treasure Kingdom (Indiana Jones) *'Sharkboy' and Lavagirl / Drool (The Adventures of Sharkboy & Lavagirl) *'Guilmon, Palmon, Dorumon' / Digimon Plains (Digimon) New summons :This section needs to be sorted by the types of media that the summons are from. :Please try to provide the details on when they become summonables. Disney summons *'Max the Trimaxion Drone Ship' / Phaelon (Flight of the Navigator) *'Baloo' / The Jungle Book- Obtained after you complete the Jungle Book level. *'Darkwing Duck' / Darkwing Duck *'Elliot' / Pete's Dragon *'Kuzco' / The Emperor's New Groove *'Bullesye' /'' [ Toy Story 2]]'' *'Bolt' / Bolt- Obtained following defeating Frank the Bully in first visit to Del Valle High School. Also contains unlockable components to add Mittens the Cat and Rhino the Hamster to the summon. *'Jack-Jack' / The Incredibles *'Kenai' / '' Brother Bear'' *'Jake Long' / American Dragon: Jake Long *'Rex' / Toy Story *'The Spring Sprite' / Fantasia 2000 *'Tron' / Tron (NOTE: Since Jet is your new ally in Space Paranoids, Tron is only a summon.) *'V.I.N.CENT' /''The Black Hole'' *'Willie the giant' /''Fun and Fancy Free'' *'Paul Bunyan' /''Disney's American Legends *'Kopa' /''The Lion King'' (Simba's Son) *'Mufasa' /''The Lion King'' *'Nemo' / Finding Nemo *'Aslan' / Narnia *'James P. Sullivan' / Monsters, Inc. *'Br'er Rabbit' /''Song of the South'' *'Zords' / Power Rangers *'Zachary (Zack) and Cody Martin'/''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' *'Remy'/''Ratatouille (2007 film)'' *'Mater'/''Cars film)'' *'Oliver Oken' / Hannah Montana *'Edwin Venturi' / Life With Derek *'Kermit the Frog, or Miss Piggy or Animal' / The Muppet Movie (Disney released version) *'Lumpy the Heffalump' / Pooh's Heffalump Movie *'Thomas O'Malley the Alley Cat' / The Aristocats *'Phineas and/or Ferb' / Phineas and Ferb *'Shane Grey' / Camp Rock- Obtained after final visit to Camp Rock level. *'WALL-E and EVE' / WALL-E *'Carl Fredricksen' and/or Russell / Up *'Shaun the Sheep' / Shaun the Sheep *'Takanuva' / BIONICLE *'Sentinel Knight'/''Power Rangers'' *'Alec Azam' / Presto *'Gus''' / Partly Cloudy *'Zoe''' / Don't Look Under the Bed Square-Enix summons *'Fighter' / Final Fantasy I *'Black Mage''' / Final Fantasy I *'White Mage''' / Final Fantasy I *'Dollface''' / The Strangers *'Rydia''' / Final Fantasy IV *'Bahamut''' / Final Fantasy X *'Anima''' / Final Fantasy X *'Yojimbo''' / Final Fantasy X *'The Magus Sisters''' / Final Fantasy X *'Knights of the Round''' / Final Fantasy VII *'Alphonse Elric' / Fullmetal Alchemist *'Magus' / Chrono Trigger *'Cliff Fitter''' / StarOcean Till The End of Time *'Princess Peach' / Super Mario Bros Other *'No. XIV (Xion)' *'Rixuk (Riku's Nobody)' *'Musafrit (Mufasa-Ifrit fusion)' *'Herbella (Heyner's sister)' *'Coenzo (Axel's son)' *'Nroxt (No. XV: Nobody of Tron)' *'Iknax (No. XVI: Nobody of Kain)' *'Rexbf (No. XVII: Nobody of Ferb)' *'Fanfixtan (No. XIX: Nobody of Tiffany)' Original Theme Songs and Made-Up Theme Songs for new and returning worlds (NOTE: Some of the songs might be used again in new and returning worlds like on Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II). *'The Tipton Hotel'/''Theme from "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody"'' and Working Together (NOTE: Working Together is the one of the battle songs from Kingdom Hearts II). *'Andy's Room'/''You've got a friend in me'' from the Toy Story movies. *'100 Acre Wood'/''Winnie the Pooh'' and Bounce-a-Rama (Sped-Up Version) (NOTE: These songs were also played on all three games of Kingdom Hearts). *'Narnia'/''Evacuating London'' and The Battle (NOTE: Both of these songs were played in the movie). *'The Stewart House (or California)'/''Life's What You Make It'' and Bustin' Up On The Beach (NOTE: Bustin' Up On The Beach is the Destiny Islands optional (or happy) battle song from Kingdom Hearts). *'Radiator Springs'/''Route 66'' and The Big Race (NOTE: Both of these songs were played in the movie). *'Summerton High School'/original music score or themes from Minutemen (arranged by the Kingdom Hearts composer or arranger) *'Camp Rock'/original music score and original songs from Camp Rock (arranged by the Kingdom Hearts composer (score) and reprised the songs by the cast from the film). *'Danville'/''Today is Gonna be a Great Day'' and Struggle Away (NOTE: Stuggle Away is the heartless boss battle theme in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) *'Hollywood'/''So Far, So Great'' and Hollywood Terror (NOTE: Hollywood Terror is a completely new battle theme exclusively for this world) *'Twilight Town: Ground Zero'/''End of the World (Your Favorite Enemies mix)'' and Sinister Sundown (Jonas Brothers mix) (NOTE: Both are mixes created exclusively for this world) Extra songs for cutscenes, and battles (gameplays) (NOTE: These songs are from the Kingdom Hearts series.) *'The Tipton Hotel'/''Hesitation'', Dance to the Death, Working Together, Organization XIII, The 13th Struggle and Friends in My Heart. *'Narnia'/''Villains of a Sort (KHII Version), ''Hesitation, Organization XIII, The 13th Struggle, Desire For All That is Lost and Friends in My Heart. *'Radiator Springs'/''Missing You'', Hesitation, Rowdy Rumble, and Friends in My Heart *'The Stewarts House'/''Missing You'', Strange Whispers, Hesitation, Organization XIII, The 13th Struggle, Vim and Vigor and Friends in My Heart. *'Summerton High School'/''Missing You'', Laughter and Merriment, Organization XIII, The 13th Struggle, Vim and Vigor, Hesitation and Friends in My Heart. *'East High School'/''Strange Whispers'', Roxas, Missing You, The Corrupted, The Encounter and Friends in My Heart. *'Andy's Room'/''Missing You'', Working Together, Hesitation, Dance to the Death and Roxas *'Camp Rock'/''Missing You'', Apprehension, Hesitation, Desire For All That is Lost, Organization XIII, The 13th Struggle, Sinister Shadows, A Fight to the Death, Roxas, One-Winged Angel (from "Final Fantasy VII") (Kingdom Hearts II version) and Friends in My Heart. *'Space Cruiser'/''Space Paranoids'', Byte Bashing, Byte Striking, Hazardous Highway, Sinister Shadows, Hesitation, Villians of a Sort (KHII Version), The Corrupted, Missing You, Laughter and Merriment, Kairi (KHII Version), A Twinkle in the Sky, Darkness of the Unknown and Friends in My Heart. *'Danville'/''Where is This'', Laughter and Merriment, Memories in Pieces, Apprehension, Squirming Evil, Scent of Silence, Rowdy Rumble (Sinister Remix), Sora, No Time to Think and Courage Original Past and Present Disney songs arranged by Yoko Shimomura and/or Karau Wada *"Life's What You Make It" (from Hannah Montana) (during gameplay on the Stewarts House level, without singing words or vocals, just music) *"Living Life With Derek" (from Life With Derek) (during gamplay on the McDonald-Venturi Household level, without lyrics being sung, just music *"Theme from The Suite Life of Zack & Cody" (during gamplay on the Tipton Hotel level, without lyrics, just music) *"We Rock" (from Camp Rock) (with lyrics being sung by the cast of Camp Rock with the same dance numbers, camera movements/angles, this time with Sora, Donald and Goofy on the Camp Rock level) (used at the end of the Second Visit in the world of Camp Rock before Sora and co. leaving) *"Play My Music" (from Camp Rock) (during cutscene on the Camp Rock level, sung by the Jonas Bros. on the First Visit with the same camera angles/movements and dance numbers from the film) *"Dream on" (by Aerosmith) (during Camp Rock level within gameplay, without singing words or vocals (lyrics), just music) *"Beyond Beautiful" (by Aerosmith) (during Camp Rock level within gameplay, without signing words or vocals (lyrics) the exception of the refrain, just music) *"Closer to the Truth" (by Cryoshell) (during some cutscenes and battles in BIONICLE level without vocals) *"Today is Gonna be a Great Day" (by Bowling for Soup) (during gameplay on the Phineas and Ferb level, without lyrics being sung, just music) *"Chaos" (from Dissidia: Final Fantasy) (during the final boss battle in the 2nd Visit of the Phineas and Ferb level, sung by Your Favorite Enemies) *"Otherworld" (from Final Fantasy X) (during the final boss battle in the 3rd Visit of the Sonny with a Chance level, sung by Bill Muir) *"So Far, So Great" (from Sonny with a Chance) (during gameplay on the Sonny with a Chance level, without lyrics being sung, just music) *"Join In" (from Tokyo Disneyland 10th Anniversary spectacular: It's Magical and Epcot's splashtacular) (it will be the Kingdom Heart III Theme Song, with different lyrics to be added) "Dearly Beloved" theme song idea(s) *"Dearly Beloved -Reprise-" (from the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack) *"Dearly Beloved -Reprise-" (from the Kingdom Hearts II soundtrack) *"Dearly Beloved -Remix-" (by the Jonas Brothers, with the same Yoshimimora/Wada orchestra) *"Dearly Beloved" (performed by Miley Cyrus with the same Yoshimimora/Wada orchestra) *"Dearly Beloved" (fast version by the Yoshimimora/Wada orchestra) *"Dearly Beloved" (performed by Celine Dion and the Jonas Bros., background vocals by Enya, and composed by Yoshimimura and/or Wada) *"Dearly Beloved" (performed by Aerosmith, background vocals by Joe Perry, Enya, and Steven Tyler, and composed by Yoshimimura and/or Wada) *"Dearly Beloved (instrumental by Kenny G.)" Utada Hikaru theme song idea(s) *"Dearly Beloved" *"Sanctuary" *"I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" (Remix with Aerosmith) List of New and Returning Disney Worlds with New and Returning Final Fantasy Characters *'Camp Rock' **Vaan (from Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings) **Cloud and Sepheroth (from Final Fantasy VII) **The Gullwings *'Summerton High School' (from Minutemen) **Auron (from Final Fantasy X) **Moogle(s) *'Twilight Town' (from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II) **Tifa **Moogle(s) *'The Titpton Hotel' (from The Suite Life of Zack & Cody) **Seifer **Vivi **Fuu **Raijin Mouse London (from The Great Mouse Detective) **Sephiroth **Cloud **Tifa **Seifer **Vivi **Moogle(s) *'Danville' (from Phineas and Ferb) **Montblanc **Kuja **Lulu **Kimahri **Setzer **Garland **Chaos **Moogle(s) *'Hollywood' (from Sonny with a Chance) **Jecht **Terra Branford **Quina Quen **Zell Dincht **Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca **Al-Cid Margrace **Moogle(s) *'Tower of Terror' (from Tower of Terror) **Exdeath **Gilgamesh **Necron **Vayne Solidor **Kefka Palazzo **Moogle(s) Villains *'Master Of Ultimate Evil (aka Omexas) *'Stromboli'/''Pinocchio *'Master Control Program (MCP)'/''Tron'' *'Sark'/''Tron'' *'Sykes'/''Oliver and Company'' *'Oogie Boogie'/''The Nightmare Before Christmas *'Ursula'/''The Little Mermaid (Disney Film)'' *'Captain Hook'/''Peter Pan (Disney Film)'' *'Jafar'/''Aladdin'' *'Scar'/''The Lion King'' *'Clayton'/''Tarzan'' *'Madame Medusa'/''The Rescuers'' *'Percival C. McLeach'/''The Rescuers: Down Under'' *'Saluk'/''Aladdin and the Forty Theives *'Lady Tremaine'/''Cinderella (Disney film)'' *'Alameda Slim'/''Home On The Range (Disney Film)'' *'Henry Ravenswood a.k.a "The Phantom"'/''Phantom Manor'' *'Bowler Hat Guy'/''Meet The Robinsons'' *'Zira'/''The Lion King II:Simba's Pride'' *'Shere Khan'/''The Jungle Book (Disney Film)'' *'Ratcliffe'/''Pocahontas'' *'Syndrome'/''The Incredibles'' *'Judge Claude Frollo'/''The Hunchback Of Notre Dame'' *'Evil Emperor Zurg'/''Toy Story 2'' *'Sid Phillips'/''Toy Story'' *'Hopper'/''A Bug's Life'' *'Randall Boggs and/or Henry J. Waternoose'/''Monsters, Inc.'' *'Chick Murphy Hicks'/''Cars (2006 film)'' *'Forte the Pipe-Organ'/''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' **'Fife the Piccolo' *'White Witch'/''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005 film)'' *'Cruella De Vil'/''One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961 film)'' *'Simon Bar Sinister'/''Underdog'' *'Dr. Claw'/''Inspector Gadget'' *'Queen Narissa'/''Enchanted (2007 film)'' *'Queen and/or Hag Queen (Witch)'/''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937 film)'' *'Maleficent'/''Sleeping Beauty'' (NOTE: She was not defeated on Kingdom Hearts II). *'Pete'/various Mickey Mouse and Goofy cartoon shorts and films (NOTE: He was not defeated on Kingdom Hearts II). *'Golbez'/''Final Fantasy IV'' *'Seymour Guado'/''Final Fantasy X'' *'Cloud Of Darkness'/''Final Fantasy III'' *'Lyle T. Rourke'/''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *'Edgar the Butler'/''The Aristocats'' *'Ryan Evans'/''High School Musical'' *'Sharpay Evans'/''High School Musical'' *'Madame Mim'/''The Sword in the Stone'' *'Ilsa Shickelgrubermeiger-Von Helsinger Kepelugerhoffer'/''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' *'Henrietta LaVerne a.k.a. "The Cracker"'/''Hannah Montana'' *'"Dr." Heinz Doofenshmirtz'/''Phineas and Ferb'' *'Ratigan'/''The Great Mouse Detective'' *'Luann Stewart'/''Hannah Montana'' *'Jack Frost'/''The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause'' *'Morgana'/''The Little Mermaid II Return to the Sea *'Stinky Pete (Prospector)'/''Toy Story 2'' *'Hades'/''Hercules (Disney Film) *'Luther the Creator'/ StarOcean Till The End of Time *'Reno'/''Final Fantasy VII'' *'Rude'/''Final Fantasy VII'' *'Elena'/''Final Fantasy VII'' *'Dr. Calico'/''Bolt'' *'Shan-Yu'/''Mulan' *'Nobody is a boss in Kingdom Hearts like Gaston!/Beauty and the Beast *'Molt (Hopper's brother' / '' A Bug's Life '' *'Mirage' / '' The Incredibles'' *'Captain Barabossa' / '' Pirates of the Caribbean: At The World's End'' *''' Ryan and Sharpay Evans''' /'' High School Musical 3: Senior Year'' *'The Horned King'/''The Black Cauldron'' *'Mr. Dark'/''Something Wicked This Way Comes (Disney Film)'' *'Captain Gantu'/''Lilo & Stitch'' *'Prince John'/''Robin Hood (Disney Film)'' *'Croc'/''The Wuzzles'' *'Tess Tyler'/''Camp Rock'' *'Mr. Glass'/''Unbreakable'' *'Muntz'/''Up'' *'AUTO (Autopilot)'/''WALL-E'' *'Chernabog'/''Fantasia'' *'Mola Ram'/''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' *'Rene Belloq'/''Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *'Yzma'/''The Emperor's New Groove'' *'Judge Doom'/'' *'Smart Ass (Wise Guy/'' *'Greasy'/'' *'Psycho'/'' *'Wheezy'/'' *'Stupid'/''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *'Nidhiki'/''BIONICLE'' *'Krekka'/''BIONICLE'' *'Teridax'/''BIONICLE'' (NOTE: Teridax is often known as simply "Makuta".) *'Roodaka'/''BIONICLE'' *'Sidorak'/''BIONICLE'' *'Mr.Electric'/''The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl'' *'Leroy'/''Leroy & Stitch'' *'Rhino Cloud'/''James and the Giant Peach'' *'Drond' *'General Amaebas' *'Garland'/''Final Fantasy'' *'Chaos'/''Dissidia: Final Fantasy'' *'Souless of Light' *'Headless Horsemen'/''Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' *'Kuja'/''Final Fantasy IX'' *'El Diablo'/''Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' *'Jecht'/''Final Fantasy X'' *'Kefka Palazzo'/''Final Fantasy VI'' *'Dark Zoe'/''Don't Look Under the Bed'' *'Phantom of the Megaplex'/''Phantom of the Megaplex'' *'Kalabar'/''Halloweentown'' *'Kal'/''Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge'' *'Edgar Dalloway'/''Halloweentown High'' *'Silas Sinister'/''Return to Halloweentown'' *'Vayne Solidor'/''Final Fantasy XII'' *'Exdeath'/''Final Fantasy V'' *'Necron'/''Final Fantasy IX'' *'Gilgamesh'/''Finl Fantasy XII'' *'Gelman'/''Recess'' *'Abagail Gregory'/''Tower of Terror'' Reformed Villains *'Tess Tyler' / Camp Rock *'Jack Frost' / The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause *'Fife the Piccolo' / Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *'Mirage' / The Incredibles *'Molt (Hopper's brother)' / A Bug's Life *'Captain Barbossa' / Pirates of the Caribbean:At World's End *'Ryan and Sharpay Evans' / High School Musical 3: Senior Year *'Kuja'/''Final Fantasy IX'' *'Jecht'/''Final Fantasy X'' *'Fidget'/''The Great Mouse Detective'' *'Gilgamesh'/''Final Fantasy XII'' List of Worlds that has Heartless, Unbirths, Nobodies, Souless, and one of the Organization XIII members *''The Tipton Hotel'' (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Soldier/Red Nocturne/Neoshadow/Trickmaster **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Sniper/Creeper **'Organization member(s):' Larxene (No. XII) **'Unbirths:' **'Souless:' Gremlin/Nightshadow/Goblin/Dawn/Impaler/Barbell/Tomahawk/Megaphone/Fat Gladiator *''The McDonald-Venturis House (or Ontario, Canada)'' (Life With Derek) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Darkball/Soldier/Blue Rhapsody/Search Ghost **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Assassin/Gambler/Sniper **'Organization member(s):' Zexion **'Unbirths:' **'Souless:' Gremlin/Nightshadow/Goblin/Dawn/Impaler/Seti/Black Mage/White Mage (Boss) *''Narnia'' (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005 film)) **'Hearless:' Soldier/Neoshadow/Wizard/Wyvern/Defender **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper **'Organization member(s):' Vexen **'Unbirths:' **'Souless:' Gremlin/Nightshadow/Goblin/Dawn/Super-Impaler/Knight Demon/Seti/Jackal/Tomahawk/Megaphone/Fat Gladiator/Black Mage/Red Mage/Uringo (Boss)/Leviathan (Boss)/Black Knight (Boss) *''Hyrule'' (The Legend Of Zelda:Twilight Princess) **'Hearless:' Soldier/Neoshadow/Blue Rhapsody/Armoured Knight **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Dragoon/Gambler **'Organization member(s):' Marluxia **'Unbirths:' **'Souless:' Gremlin/Nightshadow/Goblin/Dawn/Super-Impaler/Knight Demon/Seti/Jackal/Tomahawk/Megaphone/Fat Gladiator/Black Mage/Red Mage/Cave of Terror (Boss) *''Stark Tower/Gamma City'' (Iron Man and The Incredible Hulk) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Surveillance Robot/Morning Star/Devastator **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Gambler/Berserker **'Organization member(s):' Lexaeus **'Souless:' *''World Of Heroes'' (Unbreakable (film)) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Neoshadow/Hot Rod/Magnum Loader **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Dancer/Sniper **'Organization member(s):' Demyx and Xigbar **'Souless:' *''Thunder Mesa'' (Phantom Manor) (Frontierland) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Gargoyle Knight/Trick Ghost/Wight Knight/Graveyard **'Nobodies:' Creeper/Gambler **'Organization member(s):' Luxord **'Unbirths:' **'Souless:' *''The Stewart House (or California)'' (Hannah Montana) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Neoshadow/Aeroplane/Dark Side **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Dancer/Twilight Thorn **'Organization member(s):' Demyx **'Unbirths:' **'Souless:' Gremlin/Nightshadow/Goblin/Dawn/Impaler/Super-Impaler/Seti/Tomahawk/Megaphone/Killer Palm (Boss) *''Port Charles, New York'' (General Hospital) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Neoshadow/Morning Star/Behemoth **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Dancer/Sorcerer **'Organization member(s):' Marluxia and Vexen **'Unbirths:' **'Souless:' *''Radiator Springs'' (Cars (2006 film)) **'Heartless:' Aeroplane/Air Soldier **'Nobodies:' None **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unbirths:' **'Souless:' Gremlin/Seti/Twisterilla/Demonic Monolith (Boss)/Crushdriver (Boss) *''Avalon'' (Gargoyles (TV series)) **'Heartless:' Frezzy Cube/Air Soldier/Firey Globe/Wyvern **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Dragoon/Sniper **'Organization member(s):' Xaldin **'Unbirths:' **'Souless:' Gremlin/Nightshadow/Goblin/Dawn/Impaler/Super-Impaler/Knight Demon/Seti/Jackal/Demonic Monolith (Boss),Diabolo (Boss) *''The Paris Jacob Hilton Projects'' (The PJs) **'Heartless:' Surveillance Robot/Aeroplane/Blue Rhapsody/Hot Rod **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Samurai/Sniper/Gambler **'Organization member(s):' Xemnas **'Unbirths:' **'Souless:' *''Summerton High School'' (Minutemen (film)) **'Heartless:' Crescendo/Shadow/Neoshadow/Soldier/Aeroplane **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Assasin/Creeper/Gambler/Sniper **'Organization member(s):' Marluxia **'Unbirths:' **'Souless:' Gremlin/Nightshadow/Goblin/Dawn/Super-Impaler/Tomahawk/Megaphone/Black Mage/Red Mage/Time Mage/Clockwork/Time Master (Boss) *''Camp Green Lake'' (Holes (film)) **'Heartless:' Crescendo/Shadow/Living Bone/Soldier/Stealth Sneak **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Assasin/Creeper/Sniper **'Organization member(s):' Larxene **'Unbirths:' *''Camp Rock'' (Camp Rock (film)) **'Heartless:' Crescendo/Shadow/Neoshadow/Soldier/Wizard **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Dancer/Creeper **'Organization members(s):' Xigbar **'Unbirths:' **'Souless:' *''Space Cruiser'' (WALL-E) **'Heartless:' Strafer/Magnum Loader/Devastator **'Nobodies:' The Dragoon Ship/Dusk/Assasin **'Organization member(s):' Xemnas (Armoured version) **'Unbirths:' **'Souless:' *''Venezuela'' (Up) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Powerwild/Bouncywild/Sniperwild/Armoured Knight/Aeroplane **'Nobodies:' Dragoon/Dusk/Gambler **'Organization member(s):' Luxord and Xaldin **'Unbirths:' **'Souless:' *''Kuzco City'' (The Emperor's New Groove) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Power Wild/Large Body/Grim Reaper **'Nobodies:' Dancer/Dusk/Assasin **'Organization member(s):' Demyx **'Unbirths:' **'Souless:' *''Amestris'' (Fullmetal Alchemist) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Neoshadow/Blue Rhapsody/Red Nocturne **'Nobodies:' Samurai/Dusk/Assasin **'Organization member(s):' Xemnas **'Unbirths:' **'Souless:' *''Millenial Fair'' (Chrono Trigger) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Neoshadow/Lance Soldier/Wizard **'Nobodies:' Gambler/Dusk/Assasin **'Organization member(s):' Luxord **'Unbirths:' **'Souless:' *''Del Valle High School'' (As The Bell Rings) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Soldier **'Nobodies:' Dancer/Creeper/Sniper **'Organization member(s):' Xaldin **'Unbirths:' **'Souless:' *''Metru Nui'' (BIONICLE) **'Heartless:' **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Gambler/Dragoon **'Organization member(s):' Lexaeus **'Souless:' *''Prydain'' (The Black Cauldron(Disney Film) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Soldier/Assault Rider/Gargoyle Knight **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Gambler/Berserker **'Organization member(s):' Saix **'Souless:' *''Cooger and Dark's Sideshow Pandemonium'' (Something Wicked This Way Comes (film)) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Soldier/Search Ghost/Wight Knight/Fortune Teller/Book Master **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Gambler/Sorcerer **'Organization member(s):' Zexion **'Souless:' *''Mouse London'' (The Great Mouse Detective) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Soldier/Search Ghost/Bolt Tower/Hot Rod/Gigant Shadow **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Sniper/Dragoon **'Organization member(s):' Vexen **'Souless:' *''The Land Down Under'' (The Rescuers Down Under) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Soldier/Living Bone/Bolt Tower/Sniperwild/Shaman **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Sniper/Samurai **'Organization member(s):' Xigbar **'Souless:' New Voice actors and Extra New Characters (and Returning Voice Actors and Characters) (NOTE: Some of the new characters and the new voice cast actors may not appear (or may vary) in the future game releases of the Kingdom Hearts series). The Kingdom Hearts series cast/characters *Haley Joel Osment as Sora *David Gallagher as Riku *Alyson Stoner as Kairi (from the remake version of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck (Queen Daisy) *Corey Burton as DiZ (Ansem the Wise) (from the remake version of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse (Queen Minnie) *Jesse McCartney as Roxas (from Kingdom Hearts II) *Jim Cummings as Pete *Kath Soucie as Sora's Mother (from Kingdom Hearts) *TBA as Kairi's Grandmother (from Kingdom Hearts) *TBA as Mickey Mouse (King Mickey) *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy Goof/Pluto *Eddie Carroll as Jiminy Cricket *Meaghan Jette Martin as Namine (from the remake version of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) *Paul St. Peter as Xemnas (from Kingdom Hearts II) *Quinton Flynn as Axel (from Kingdom Hearts II) *Dave Boat as Lexaeus (from the remake version of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) *James Patrick Stuart as Xigbar *David Dayan Fisher as Xaldin *Derek Stephen Prince as Vexen (from the remake version of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) *Vincent Corazza as Zexion (from the remake version of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) *Kirk Thorton as Saix *Ryan O' Donohue as Demyx *Robin Atkin Downes as Luxord *Keith Ferguson as Marluxia (from the remake version of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) *Shanelle Workman-Gray as Larxene (from the remake version of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) *TBA as Xion (from Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days) ''Minutemen'' cast/characters *Jason Dolley as Virgil Fox *Luke Benward as Charlie Tuttle *Nicholas Braun as Zeke Thompson *Chelsea Staub as Stephanie Jameson ''Cory in the House'' cast/characters *Jason Dolley as Newt Livingston *Kyle Massey as Cory Baxter *Madison Pettis as Sophie *Rondell Sheridan as Victor Baxter ''Hannah Montana'' cast/characters *Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart (Hanna Montana)/Luann Stewart (Miley's evil cousin) (if she is still on Disney by then) *Billy Ray Cyrus as Robby Ray Stewart *Dolly Parton as Aunt Dolly (guest appearance) *Vicki Lawrence as Mamaw Stewart (Miley's Grandmother)(guest appearance) *Mitchell Musso as Oliver Oken (Michael Stanley III) *Jason Earles as Jackson Stewart *Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott (Lola) *Moises Arias as Rico *Brooke Shields as Susan Stewart (guest appearance) ''Phineas & Ferb'' cast/characters *Mitchell Musso as Jeremy *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn ''The Replacements'' cast/characters *Dee Bradley Baker as Johnny *Jeff Bennett as Conrad Fleem/Shelton Klutzberry *Nancy Cartwright as Todd Daring *Grey DeLisle as Riley Daring/Buzz Winters *Daran Norris as Dick Daring *David McCallum as C.A.R. *Candi Milo as Jacobo *Tempestt Bledsoe as Abbey *Lauren Tom as Tasumi *Kath Soucie as Agent K ''The Rolie Polie Olie'' cast/characters *Cole Caplan as Olie Polie *Kristen Bone as Zowie Polie *Robert Smith as Spot/Spacedog *Joshua Tucci as Billy Bevel *Rebecca Brenner as Pollie Pi *Kyle Fairlie as Spaceboy *Ali Mukaddam as Wheelie *Catharine Disher as Mrs. Polie *Adrian Truss as Mr. Polie/Uncle Gimzo ''The Muppet'' franchise cast/characters *Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog (from The Muppet Movie)/Wembley Fraggle (from Fraggle Rock)/Rizzo (from The Muppet Show) *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy *Dave Goelz as Gonzo (from The Muppet Movie (Disney released version))/Boober Fraggle (from Fraggle Rock) *Jerry Nelson as Robin the Frog (from The Muppet Movie (Disney released version))/Gobo Fraggle (from Fraggle Rock) *Austin Pendleton as Max (from The Muppet Movie (Disney released version)) *Karen Prell as Red Fraggle (from Fraggle Rock) *TBA as Mokey Fraggle (from Fraggle Rock) The Beauty and the Beast cast/characters *Tim Curry as Forte the Pipe Organ (from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) *Kimmy Robertson as Fifi the Feather-Duster (from Beauty and the Beast) ''Monsters, Inc.'' cast/characters *Steve Becemi as Randall Boggs *John Goodman as James P. Sullivan (Sulley) *Billy Crystal as Mike Wazowski *Mary Gibbs as Boo *Jennifer Tilly as Celia Mae *John Ratzenburger as Yeti the Abodimable Snowman *Frank Oz as Monsters, Inc. Assistant Fungus ''The Emperor's New Groove'' cast/characters *John Goodman as Pacha *David Spade as Emperor Kuzco ''Life with Derek'' cast/characters *Micheal Seater as Derek Venturi *Joy Tanner as Nora McDonald *Jordan Todosey as Lizzie McDonald *Ashley Leggat as Casey McDonald *John Ralston as George Venturi *Daniel Madger as Edwin Venturi *Ariel Waller as Marti Venturi ''Gumby'' cast/characters *Charles Farrington as Gumby/Professor Kapp *Art Clokey as Pokey/Prickle/Gumbo *Gloria Clokey as Goo *Janet McDuff as Gumba ''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' cast/characters *Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin *Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin *Kim Rhodes as Carey Martin *Brenda Song as London Tipton *Phill Lewis as Mr. Moseby *Ashley Tisdale as Maddie *Adrian R'Mante as Esteban *Brian Stepanek as Arwin *Caroline Rhea as Ilsa Shickelgrubermeiger-Von Helsinger Kepelugerhoffer *Estelle Harris as Muriel The High School Musical cast/characters *Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans *Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth *Zac Efron as Troy Bolton *Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez *Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans *Bart Johnson as Coach Jack Bolton The Camp Rock cast/characters *Alyson Stoner as Caitlyn *Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres *Jonas Brothers as Connect Three **Joe Jonas as Shane Gray **Kevin Jonas as Jason **Nick Jonas as Nate *Maria Canals-Barrera as Connie Torres *Meaghan Jette Martin as Tess Tyler *Jasmine Richards as Margaret "Peggy" Dupree The Cars cast/characters *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen *Michael Wallis as Sherrif the Police Car *Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera (the Porche) *John Ratzenburger as Mack the Semi-Truck *Richard Petty as The King *Corey Burton as Doc Hudson *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater the Tow Truck ''A Bug's Life'' cast/characters *Bonnie Hunt as Rosie the Black Widow Spider *Dave Foley as Flik *John Ratzenburger as P.T. Flea *Kevin Spacey as Hopper *Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Princess Atta *Phyllis Diller as The Queen Ant (if she's still living) *Richard Kind as Molt (Hopper's brother) *David Hyde Pierce as Silm the Stick Bug *Denis Leary as Francis the Lady Bug *Michael McShane as Tuck and Roll the Pillbugs *Brad Garrett as Dim the Beetle The Toy Story cast/characters *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Andrew Stanton as Evil Emperor Zurg (from Toy Story 2) *John Ratzenburger as Hamm the Piggy Bank *Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head (from Toy Story 2) *Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head *Wallace Shawn as Nervous Rex *Joan Cusack as Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl (from Toy Story 2) *Kelsey Grammer as The Prospector (Stinky Pete) (from Toy Story 2) *Wayne Knight as Al McWiggin (from Toy Story 2) *Jodi Benson as Tour Guide Barbie (from Toy Story 2) *Annie Potts as Bo Peep ''The Santa Clause'' cast/characters *Tim Allen as Scott Calvin (Santa Clause) *Martin Short as Jack Frost (from The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause) *Eric Lloyd as Charlie Calvin The Finding Nemo cast/characters *Andrew Stanton as Crush the Sea-Turtle *Ellen DeGeneres as Dory the Blue Tang Fish *Alexander Gould as Nemo the Clownfish *Albert Brooks as Marlin the Clownfish *William Defoe as Gill *John Ratzenburger as School of Fish *Brad Garrett as Bloat the Blowfish *Allison Janney as Peach the Starfish *Austin Pendleton as Gurgle *Stephen Root as Bubbles *Vicki Lewis as Deb & Flo *Geoffrey Rush as Nigel the Pellican *Nicholas Bird as Squirt the Little Sea-Turtle (Crush the Sea-Turtle's son) ''The Chronicles of Narnia'' series cast/characters *Liam Neeson as Aslan the Lion *Anna Popplewell as Susan Pevensie *Skandar Kaynes as Edmund Pevensie *Georgie Henley as Lucy Pevensie *William Moseley as Peter Pevensie *James McAvoy as Mr. Tumnus (from The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) *Tilda Swinton as The White Witch (from The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) ''The Great Mouse Detective'' cast/characters *Michael McKean as Ratigan ''Phantom Manor'' cast/characters *Michael McKean as Henry Ravenswood a.k.a The Phantom ''The Incredibles'' cast/characters *Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr (Mr. Incredible) *Holly Hunter as Helen Parr (Elastigirl) *Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr *Spencer Fox as Dash (Dashiel) Parr *Jason Lee as Buddy Pine (Incrediboy, then Syndrome) *Samuel L. Jackson as Lucious (Frozone) *Nicholas Bird as Boy on Trycycle *John Ratzenburger as The Underminer *TBA as Bomb Voyage ''Bambi'' cast/characters *Alexander Gould as Bambi The Ratatouille cast/characters *Patton Oswalt as Remy *Lou Romano as Alfredo Linguini *Ian Holm as Chef Skinner *John Ratzenburger as Mustafa *Brad Garrett as Aguste Gusteau *Peter Sohn as Emile (Remy's brother) The Winnie the Pooh franchise cast/characters *Brenda Blethyn as Mama Heffalump (from Pooh's Heffalump Movie) *Kyle Stanger as Lumpy the Heffalump (from Pooh's Heffalump Movie) *Andre Stojka as Owl *Jim Cummings as Pooh Bear/Tigger *Kath Soucie as Kanga *Ken Sansom as Rabbit *Max Burkholder as Roo *Travis Oates as Piglet *Peter Cullen as Eeyore *Straun Erlenborn as Christopher Robin *Amanda Maddock as Kessie the Blue Bird (from The Book of Pooh) ''Bolt'' cast/charcters *John Travolta as Bolt *Susie Essman as Mittens the Cat *Mark Walton as Rhino the Hamster *Miley Cyrus as Penny (if she's still in Disney by then) *TBA as Dr. Calico ''As the Bell Rings'' cast/characters *Demi Lovato as Charlotte Adams *Tony Oller as Danny Neilson *Carlson Young as Tiffany Blake *Collin Cole as Skipper Adamson *Gabriela Rodriguez as Brooke Nichols *Seth Ginsburg as Toejam (Thomas James) *Lindsey Black as Lexi The Wizards of Waverly Place cast/characters *Maria Canals-Barrera as Theresa Russo *David DeLouis as Jerry Russo *Selena Gomez as Alex Russo *David Henrie as Justin Russo *Jake T. Austin as Max Russo *Jennifer Stone as Harper ''WALL-E'' cast/characters *John Ratzenburger as John *Ben Burtt as WALL-E / M-O *Jeff Garlin as the Captain *Elissa Knight as EVE *Kathy Najimy as Mary *Macintalk "Ralph" as AUTO (Autopilot) ''Enchanted'' cast/characters *Amy Adams as Giselle *James Marsden as Prince Edward *Timothy Spall as Nathaniel *Patrick Dempsey as Robert Philip *Idina Menzel as Nancy Tremaine *Rachel Covey as Morgan Philip (Robert's daughter) *Susan Sarandon as Queen Narissa *Jeff Bennett as Pip in Andalasia *Kevin Lima as Pip in New York ''Grey's Anatomy'' cast/characters *Patrick Dempsy as Dr. Derek Shepard/McDreamy *Katherine Heigl as Izzie Stevens *Kevin McKidd as Owen Hunt *Sandra Oh as Cristina Yang *Eric Dane as Matt Sloan *T.R. Knight as George (cameo) The Chicken Little cast/characters *Joan Cusack as Abby Mallard *Zach Braff as Chicken Little ''The Little Mermaid'' cast/characters *Jodi Benson as Ariel The Bridge to Terabithia cast/characters *Josh Hutcherson as Jess Aarons *AnnaSophia Robb as Leslie Burke The Pirates of the Caribbean series cast/characters *Geoffrey Rush as Captain Barbossa (from The Black Pearl) The Sleeping Beauty cast/characters *Susan Blakeslee as Maleficent and Flora The Cinderella cast/characters *Susan Blakeslee as Lady Tremaine *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Tress MacNeille as Anastasia *Rob Paulsen as Jaq Mouse *Corey Burton as Gus Mouse *Frank Welker as Lucifer the Cat *Andre Stojka as The King *Russi Taylor as The Fairy Godmother/Mary Mouse The Chip & Dale cast/characters *Tress MacNeille as Chip the Chipmunk *Corey Burton as Dale the Chipmunk The Peter Pan cast/characters *Corey Burton as Captain Hook The Aladdin cast/characters *Frank Welker as Abu the Monkey The Tinker Bell cast/characters *Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell *Jesse McCartney as Terrance *America Ferrera as Fawn *Raven-Symone as Iridessa *Lucy Liu as Silvermist *Kristin Chenoweth as Rosetta *Anjelica Huston as Queen Clarion ''The King of Queens'' cast/characters *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner ''The Lion King'' cast/characters *Jerry Stiller as Uncle Max (from The Lion King 1 1/2) The Iron Man cast/characters *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Jeff Brigdes as Obidiah Stane/Iron Monger *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Gweynth Patrow as Pepper Potts ''The Incredible Hulk'' cast/characters *Edward Norton as Bruce Banner/The Incredible Hulk *Liv Tyler as Betty Ross *Tim Roth as Emil Blonsky/The Abomination *TBA as the voice of The Hulk *Tim Blake Nelson as Samuel Sterns The Indiana Jones series cast/characters *Harrison Ford as Indiana Jones *Kate Capshaw as Willie Scott *Karen Allen as Marion Ravenwood Williams *Phillip Stone as Captain Blumburtt *John-Rys Davies as Sallah (from Raiders of the Lost Ark) *Paul Freeman as Rene Belloq (from Raiders of the Lost Ark) The Pocahantas cast/characters *Russel Means as Chief Powhatan *Mel Gibson as John Smith ''The Black Cauldron'' cast/characters *John Hurt as The Horned King ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' cast/characters *Kevin Kline as Phobeus *Tom Hulce as Quasimodo *Demi Moore as Esmerelda *Jason Alexander as Hugo The Temple of Doom cast/characters *TBA as Short Round *TBA as Mola Ram The Who Framed Roger Rabbit? cast/characters *Christopher Lloyd as Judge Doom *Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit ''Misc.'' Cast/Characters *Paul Reubens as Max the spaceship The Up cast/characters *Edward Asner as Carl Fredricksen *Jordan Nagai as Russell *Christopher Plummer as Muntz *Bob Peterson as Dug the Dog The Final Fantasy series cast/characters *Yuri Lowenthal as Cecil *Dee Bradley Baker as Wakka ''Bedtime Stories'' cast/characters ''Hatching Pete'' cast/characters *Jason Dolley as Pete Ivey ''The Princess and the Frog'' cast/characters The JONAS cast/characters Additional Voice actors *Julie Andrews *Jennifer Aniston *Eddie Murphy *Julie Walters *E.G. Daily *Devon Werkheiser *Drake Bell *Josh Peck *Miranda Cosgrove *Dakota Fanning *Christopher Gerse *Daniel Ratcliffe *Jennifer Saunders *Jonathan Lipnicki *John Lasseter *Roy Disney *Carrie Underwood *Taylor Swift *Kate Winslet *Leonardo DiCaprio *Daniel Curtis Lee *Judi Dench *Geofrey Palmer *Lindsey Lohan *Tyra Banks *John Bunnell *Hugh Laurie *Geena Davis *Carly Simon *Celine Dion Recurring and/or Non-speaking characters *Princess Dot (from A Bug's Life) *Chip (from Beauty and the Beast) *Jaques the Cleaner Shrimp (from Finding Nemo) *Wheezy the Squeeze-Toy Penguin (from Toy Story 2) *Sqeeze-Toy Aliens (from the Toy Story films) *The Penguin Servents (from Mary Poppins) *Marcus Brody (from Raiders of the Lost Ark) *Slave Driver/Mechanic (from Indiana Jones series) *Nia Moseby (Mr. Moseby's niece) (from Zack & Cody) *Lizzie the Model T. Ford (from Cars) *Red the Fire-Truck (from Cars) *Toht (from Raiders of the Lost Ark) *Jane and Michael Banks (from Mary Poppins) *Bert (from Mary Poppins) *Mary Poppins (and her talking umbrella) *Mr. and Mrs. Banks (from Mary Poppins) *Frank the Bull (from Cars) *Heimlech the Caterpillar (from A Bug's Life) *Yzma (from The Emperor's New Groove) *Madame Trash Heap (Marjory) (from Fraggle Rock) *Philo and Gunge (from Fraggle Rock) *The Doozers (or some of them) (from Fraggle Rock) *Ma (Timon's Mother) (from The Lion King 1 1/2) *The Storyteller Fraggle (from Fraggle Rock) *(Uncle) Traveling Matt (from Fraggle Rock) *Waldorf and Statler (from The Muppets franchise) *Mahna Mahna Muppet (from The Muppet Show) *Scooter (from The Muppet franchise) *Dr. Bunson Honeydew (from The Muppets franchise) *Beaker (from The Muppets franchise) *Slinky Dog (from the Toy Story films) New and Returning Actor and Character photos New and Returning Video Game Character Models/Designs *If you are a talented video game character designer, create the new Disney characters. Make sure you sketch it out first, and also make sure that it's PlayStation2 or GBA looking (like on the previous KH games). Do not use SIMs because that will make the characters look weird or funky. Use the Character Voice Cast list on this wiki to help you, so that you can know who will be in the next future games. When you have finished designing the character, paste the design to this article. It can be a T-Stance model design or a walking test animation design. *Put your design or model here. New and Returning Video Game World Designs Photos of New and Returning Voice Actors Music Soundtrack List Kingdom Hearts III Original Soundtrack DISC 1 *1. Dearly Beloved (performed by Celine Dion and the Jonas Bros., and background vocals by Enya) - 4:59 *2. Join In - 3:04 *3. Destiny Islands - 2:30 *4. Dive Into the Heart -Destati- - 3:18 *5. The Radiant Garden - 2:56 *6. Hesitation - 2:32 *7. Camp Rock - 2:44 *8. Missing You - 2:59 *9. Play My Music (reprise performed by the Jonas Bros.) - 4:00 *10. Apprehension - 2:56 *11. Desire for All That is Lost - 2:57 *12. A Fight to the Death - 3:45 *13. Organization XIII - 2:34 *14. The 13th Struggle - 3:46 *15. One-Winged Angel (from Final Fantasy VII) - 4:09 *16. Roxas - 2:49 *17. This is Me (reprise performed by Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato) - 6:00 *18. We Rock (reprise performed by the Cast of "Camp Rock" along with Sora, Donald, Goofy, Lilly, Miley, Kairi and Oliver) - 6:55 *19. Friends in My Heart - 2:23 *20. Raider's March {Indiana Jones theme} (John Williams; arranged by Yoko Shimomura) - 2:49 *21. Theme From The Suite Life With Zack & Cody (arranged by Yoko Shimomura) - 1:42 *22. Working Together - 3:50 *23. Dance to the Death - 3:41 *24. Evacuating London (by Harry-Gregson Williams, arranged by Yoko Shimomura) - 6:57 *25. Villains of a Sort - 2:59 *26. The Battle (by Harry-Gregson Williams, arranged by Yoko Shimomura) - 6:00 *27. It Only Takes A Moment (from Hello Dolly, as seen in WALL-E, arranged by Yoko Shimomura) - 1:30 *28. This Is The Life (by Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana, arranged by Yoko Shimomura) - 3:00 *29. Dream On (by Aerosmith, as seen in Miracle) - 4:53 *30. Strange Whispers - 0:59 *31. The Best of Both Worlds (from Hannah Montana) - 2:30 *32. Don't Want to Miss A Thing (by Aerosmith, as seen in Touchstone's Armegeddon) - 4:58 *33. Theme from As the Bell Rings - 1:49 *34. The 13th Reflection (from Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+) - 3:46 *35. Could You Be The One? (reprised performed by Tony Oller, and music arranged by Yoko Shimomura) - 0:59 *36. You've Got A Friend In Me (written by Randy Newman, arranged by Yoko Shimomura) - 3:39 *37. Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah (from Song of the South) (arranged by Yoko Shimomura) - 3:20 *38. Summerton High School - 3:09 *39. Laughter and Merriment - 1:59 *40. Original music score from Minutemen (arranged by Shimomura) - 4:20 *41. Vim and Vigor - 3:10 *42. The Droid Rooms - 3:38 DISC 2 *1. Route 66 (arranged by Yoko Shimomura) - 2:50 *2. Life is a Highway (reprised performed by Rascal Flatts) - 3:30 *3. Tractor Tipping (from the Cars Original Soundtrack) (arranged by Yoko Shimomura) - 2:59 *4. Barking at the Moon (by Jwnny Lewis, as seen in Disney's Bolt) - 3:17 *5. Roudy Rumble - 2:14 *6. The Encounter - 3:45 *7. Where is This? - 1:42 *8. Today is Gonna be a Great Day (arranged by Yoko Shimoura) - 3:09 *9. Struggle Away - 2:15 *10. Memories in Pieces - 1:54 *11. Squirming Evil - 1:54 *12. Scent of Silence - 1:57 *13. Rowdy Rumble (Sinister Remix) - 1:33 *14. Sora - 2:22 *15. No Time to Think - 0:33 *16. Courage - 1:22 *17. Chaos -Last Battle 1- (by Your Worst Enemies) - 5:42 *18. Passion ~opening version~ (Hikaru Utada) - 4:26 *19. The Rise of Orginization Advance - 7:00 *20. Destati - 2:55 *21. So Far, So Great (arranged by Yoko Shimoura) - 2:09 *22. Toontown Spin Around (arranged by Yoko Shimoura) - 3:25 *23. Hollywood Terror - 7:51 *24. Dance to the Death (Sinister Remix) - 1:42 *25. Otherworld (by Bill Muir) - 3:12 *26. Battle with the Four Fiends (from Final Fantasy IV; arranged by Nobuo Uematsu)- 1:39 *27. Welcome to The Golden Horseshoe (arranged by Yoko Shimoura) - 2:30 *28. Turkey in the Straw (arranged by Yoko Shimoura)- 1:43 *29. Can Can (arranged by Yoko Shimoura) - 3:41 *30. Meet the World (arranged by Yoko Shimoura) - 3:20 Video Game Soundtrack CD case/cover ideas On the brochure with soundtrack listing, there will be images of Sora, Riku, Xemnas, Genesis and Sephrioth, Shane Gray, and music collabreators Jonas Brothers and Demi Lavato, Steven Tyler and Joe Perry from Aerosmith (since two of the band's songs ended up on soundtracks for a Disney film and a Touchstone film), Miley Cyrus, and Yoko Shimomura. Video Game CD and Cover Ideas Video Game Menu Ideas for Main Menu and Gameplay Menus *The artwork on the Main Menu screen might show Sora and all past and present characters we see today. *The art style for the Command Windows may go as follows for the following worlds: *1. Twilight Town (same as KH2) *2. Destiny Islands (same as KH2 Final Mix) *3. Treasure Kingdom (bullwhip wrapped around command window's sides) *4. Black and White London (colored black and white) Spoilers and/or Plots *Aerith dies in the Midgar level. She is killed the same way she is in Final Fantasy 7. In retaliation, Cloud kills Sephrioth, but only to reveal it was really a decoy in the Mouse London level. *Axel is brought back to life in the opening cutscene. *Kairi marries Sora in the end credits. *Kairi is an ally throughout the game (and even an optional playable character) and goes through the events and visual changes like Sora and the others do. *To face off against the final boss, Sora must collect the powers of the 3 Bruces: Bruce Campbell's chainsaw arm, Bruce Willis' indestructible body, and Bruce Lee's one inch punch and dragon kick. *Twilight Town is bombarded by Xemnas's giant airship the Dreadnought, but a drone ship is shot down by a gunner, but it crashes into the Clock Tower, and debris severely damages the town. (Think the 9/11/01 incident, only darker and twice as sad) *Mickey's Heartless, Ciyxkem appears to try to sabotage the party's plans. Near the end of the game, he grows giant sized from cosmic radiation and tries to destroy Sora, Donald, and Goofy by attempting to burn them with his thermonuclear death breath. *Malificent forms an alliance with the Locust Queen of the Gears of War series. This results in a short world where a bulked-up Sora, Donald, and Goofy swap out their weapons for machine guns. Goofy gets a 3 minute rap song, 2 minutes of which is bleeped out. *Gumby and Pals with Sora, Donald and Goofy after the final battle and will probably appear in future iterations (especially Oliver and Lily). *There is one sequenece where the Maharaja attempts to defeat Xemnas to stop the invasion of Heartless and gains a Keyblade. The scene then turns similiar to the Mace Windu vs. Palpatine fight from Star Wars Episode 3. Genesis and Sephrioth from Final Fantasy then appears and helps kill the Maharaja, but Xemnas is left deformed with scarred skin. He then knights Genesis amnd Sephrioth secret apprentices and orders them to slay the "secret Keyblade masters", like the recently slain Maharaja. The two then are later sent to Treasure Kingdom and assassinate Zexion, Vexen, Lexuaus, and a group of Nazis. *After the Hannah Montana level, Demyx is redeemed by light and allies Sora during the final battle. He survives the final battle, and helps finish off Xemnas in Kingdom Hearts IV. *Like Demyx, Xaldin is redeemed by light and allies Sora during the final battle. He, however, dies in the final battle. *Sora gets infected by a dark symbiote (a la Spider-Man 3) and becomes a Anti-version of himself. When he realizes that this puts pressure on his relationship with Kairi, Donald, and Goofy, he disposes of the symbiote and it bonds with Genesis (creating Genenom). *Axel tells Larxene that he loves her and they kiss. *Sora and co. sing and dance along with the cast of "Camp Rock" after the boss battle and before leaving the world. *Sora and co. join and help the Minutemen (in All Three Visit). *Miss Piggy saves the day by karate chopping the bad guys and help untie Kermit, Sora and co. from the wooden pillars. *Sora and Company Went to PolieVille World to Visit an Old Friend Olie Polie and They Went to The Park to See Billy, Pollie and Wheelie Until The Heartless Showed Up and Call Spaceboy and Spacedog to Make Polievillie Back to Normal and TSora Said That He and His Friends Will Come Again for The Second Visit of Polievillie World (Level). *Carey Martin and Mr. Moseby accused Zack and Cody for making a terrible mess in the lobby after leaving the hotel while Mr. Moseby was in Arwin's office. But then later, Sora, Maddie, Donald, Goofy, Gumby, Pokey, Prickle, Goo, London and Esteban told her (and then Mr. Moseby) that it wasn't the twins, it was Larxene, Maleficent, Ilsa (the Swedish lady), The Blockheads and a couple of Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths who were responsible for the mess, and Carey and Mr. Moseby said that they're sorry for accusing them, and everything was back to normal. This situation was between the First and Second Visit of the The Tipton Hotel world (level). *Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Others Went to The Disney Castle World and Was Tolded That They Had to Go to The Mickey Mouse Revue Theatre to Enjoy the Show and Sing the Disney Classic Songs with Each Performance. *Christopher Robin, Kessie the Blue Bird, Lumpy and Mama Heffalump finally make an appearance in the 100-Acre Wood level (world). *Ratigan is Basil's Nobody, but isn't part of the organization. Once he is defeated, Ratigan starts fading but gives Kairi a necklace that was suppossed to go to the queen. He then tells him that he only wanted a heart, then fades completely. *A couple of Shadow and Soldier Heartless and Dusk Nobodies traps and surrounds Rico in his snack shack on the First Visit in the Hannah Montana world. *In the first visit of the Indiana Jones level, Sora is forced to drink the blood of Kali along with Indy and succumbs to its power. He then tries to sacrifice Donald and Goofy along with Willie Scott to Kali-Ma. He is shocked out of his trance by Short Round. *In the second visit, the Darkside monster appears to steal the ark and make Heartless out of what's inside it. Belloq breifly teams up with Indy, Marion, Sora and group to stop it, then tie them up once the beast falls. *Vaan, Balthier, and Fran (from Final Fantasy XII) first end up on Destiny Islands, and join up with Sora and Kairi to fight against the Heartless until they find Ivalice. Balthier and Fran return there, but Vaan joins up with Cid to fight a gummi-ship assult on the Organization XIII ship "The Dreadnought Bahumut". *On the Second Visit in the Terabythia world, Sora and co. asked Jess why is he crying. He said that his friend died when she was trying to swing across to enter Teribythia. *The world from Wizards of Waverly Place and the world from Cory in the House were destroyed by Heartless, Nobodies, Unbirths, Souless and new Disney Villians, and the characters from Wizards of Waverly Place appears in the Disney Castle world, and the characters from Corey in the House appears in the Radiant Garden (Hollow Bastion) world. *Mary Poppins' world was also destroyed, and she, Bert, the Banks Family and the Penguin Servants appear in the Disney Castle world, but do not have any dialogue, only in balloon captions during gameplay, but not in a cutscene. *Characters from The King of Queens also lost their world to the Heartless and appear in Hollow Bastion, but only Doug, Carrie, and Arthur will speak in cutscenes and ally Sora and the group. *Grey's Anatomy characters lose their world to Heartless as well. *Fidget reformed earlier than was intended, this is probably because Cloud rescued him from the fall to the Thames River. Fidget reformed somewhere after the movie took place, which is confirmed in comic story in Disney Adventures. *Most of the worlds shown here may take place in a forth installment that could finish up the series, which will detail Sora defeating Xemnas once and for all, and the fate of Genesis (some worlds include 101 Dalmatians, Life with Derek, Ratatouille and The World That Never Was). *A 4th enemy appears called the Souless wich contain the most powerful enemies ever encountered in Kingdom Hearts history. *After the death of Xemnas in Kingdom Hearts IV the souless leader Omexases plan to turn Sora evil and destroy the universe can continue. *Zexion gets his revenge on Axel for his death in Chain of Memories by impaling him with an ice shard and draining his lifeforce. Fortunately, his love for Larxene keeps him alive. Boss Level ideas *'Radiator Springs' (Cars) **1st Visit: Chick Hicks ***Summon(s): Lightning McQueen and Goofy **2nd Visit: Pete ***Summon(s): Lightning McQueen and Donald **3rd Visit: Demonic Monolith ***Summon(s):Lightning McQueen and Kairi **3rd Visit (2nd Boss):Crushdriver ***Summon(s):Lightning McQueen, Goofy and Kairi **Optional Battle: Frank the Bull (1st Visit or 2nd Visit) ***Summon(s): Lightning McQueen / Assistance: Mater *'Narnia' (The Chronicles Of Narnia:The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe and Prince Caspian) **1st Visit: The White Witch ***Summon(s): Peter Pevenise, Aslan and Goofy **2nd Visit: King Miraz ***Summon(s): Prince Caspian and Donald **2nd Visit (2nd Boss):Vexen ***Summon(s): Prince Caspian and Donald **3rd Visit: Uringo ***Summon(s): Prince Caspian, Aslan and Kairi **3rd Visit (2nd Boss): Leviathan (2nd Battle) ***Summon(s): None **3rd Visit (3rd Boss): Black Knight ***Summon(s): Kairi, Donald and Aslan **3rd Visit (4th Boss): Tash ***Summo(s): Susan Pevenise, Aslan and Goofy **Optional Battle: None *'The Tipton Hotel' (Zack & Cody) **1st Visit: Ilsa ***Summon(s): Zack and Cody Martin **2nd Visit: Maleficent ***Summon(s): Goofy and Oliver Oken **2nd Visit (2nd Boss): Larxene ***Summon(s): Lilly Truscott and Donald **3rd Visit: Drond (5th Battle) ***Summon(s):Zack Martin, Cody Martin and Kairi **Optional Battle: None *'Camp Rock' (Camp Rock) **1st Visit: Sephiroth ***Summon(s): Cloud, Goofy and Shane Grey / Assistance: Oliver Oken, Donald Duck and Lilly Truscott **2nd Visit: Xigbar ***Summon(s): Shane Grey, Oliver Oken and Donald Duck / Assistance: Jason and Nate **3rd Visit: Typhoon ***Summon(s): Shane Grey, Cloud and Kairi / Assistance: Donald, Goofy, Jason and Nate **Genesis Mode only: Cloud, Vaan ***Summon (s): Sephiroth, Xigbar *'Gustau's Restraunt' (Ratatouille) **1st Visit: Chef Skinner ***Summon(s): Remy and Goofy **2nd Visit: TBA ***Summon(s): TBA **Optional Battle: The Old Lady's house (1st Visit) ***Summon(s): Goofy and Remy / Assistance: Emile *'The Stewarts Household' (Hannah Montana) **1st Visit: Henrietta Leverne/The Cracker ***Summon(s): Oliver Oken and Lilly Truscott **2nd Visit: Luann Stewart ***Summon(s): Donald and Goofy **2nd Visit (2nd Boss):Demyx ***Summon(s): Donald and Oliver Oken **3rd Visit: Killer Palm ***Summon(s):Miley Stewart and Kairi **Optional Battle: None *'Port Charles, New York' (General Hospital) **1st Visit: Behemoth ***Summon(s): Jason and Sonny **2nd Visit: Marluxia then later, Vexen ***Summon(s): Donald and Goofy (Marluxia) / Donald and Jason (Vexen) **Optional Battle: None *'Ant Island' (A Bug's Life) **1st Visit: The Bird ***Summon(s): Goofy and Flik **2nd Visit: Hopper ***Summon(s): Flik and Donald **3rd Visit: Ochu ***Summon(s): Flik and Kairi **Optional Battle: None *'Treasure Kingdom' (Indiana Jones) **1st Visit: Chatter Lal, Slave Driver, then Mola Ram ***Summon(s): Short Round, Goofy, Donald **2nd Visit: Toht, then German Mechanic, then Darkside ***Summon(s): Marion, Goofy, Donald, Axel **Genesis Mode only: Zexion, Vexen, Lexuaus ***Summon (s): Sephiroth, Belloq *'Cooger and Dark's Sideshow Pandemonium' (Something Wicked This Way Comes) **1st Visit: Mr. Skeleton ***Summon(s): Will Halloway and Goofy **1st Visit (2nd battle): Dwarf **Summon(s):Goofy and Donald **1st Visit (3rd Boss): The Dust Wich ***Summon(s): Donald and Riku **2nd Visit: Mr. Cooger ***Summon(s): Jim Nightshade and Goofy **2nd Visit (2nd Battle): Mr. Dark ***Summon(s): Goofy and Donald **2nd Visit (3rd Batttle): Zexion ***Summon(s): Donald and Riku **3rd Visit: Pandemonium ***Summon(s):Will Halloway, Jim Nightshade and Kairi **Genesis Mode only: Axel, Larxene ***Summon (s): Sephiroth, Mr. Dark *'Mouse London' (The Great Mouse Detective) **1st Visit: Fidget the Bat ***Summon(s): Basil, Kairi, Riku **2nd Visit: Sephiroth, then Ratigan and Vexen ***Summon(s): Basil, Goofy, Oliver Oken, Cloud, Fidget, Donald, Kairi, Lilly Truscott, Riku **Genesis Mode only: Luxord, Saix ***Summon (s): Sephiroth, Ratigan *'Thunder Mesa' (Phantom Manor) (Frontierland) **1st Visit: Henry Ravenswood/The Phantom ***Summon(s): Donald, Goofy **2nd Visit: Luxord ***Summon(s): Goofy, Kairi **Optional Battle: None *'Monsters, Inc. (or Monstropolis)' (Monsters, Inc.) **1st Visit: Randall Boggs and Sephiroth ***Summon(s): Goofy, Donald, Cloud and Kairi **2nd Visit: Henry J. Waternoose III ***Summon(s): Oliver Oken and Sully **3rd Visit:Bizzarro Sephiroth ***Summon(s):Sully, Goofy, Donald, Riku, Cloud and Kairi **Optional Battle: TBA *'Stark Tower/Gamma City' (Iron Man and The Incredible Hulk) **1st Visit: The Iron Monger ***Summon(s): Goofy and Iron Man **2nd Visit: The Abomination, then Lexaeus ***Summon(s): Goo and The Hulk **Optional Battle: TBA *'World Of Heroes' (Unbreakable) **1st Visit: Mr. Glass ***Summon(s): Goofy and David Dunn **2nd Visit: Demyx, then Xigbar ***Summon(s): Oliver Oken and David Dunn **Optional Battle: TBA *'Avalon' (Gargoyles) **1st Visit: Demona ***Summon(s): Goofy and Goliath **2nd Visit: Xanatos, then Xaldin ***Summon(s): Oliver Oken and Goliath **3rd Visit: Demonic Monolith (2nd Battle) ***Summon(s): None **3rd Visit (2nd Boss): Diabolo ***Summon(s):Goliath, Donald and Kairi **Optional Battle: TBA *'The Paris Jacob Hilton Projects' (The PJs) **1st Visit: Reno ***Summon(s): Goofy and Thurgood Stubbs **2nd Visit: Xemnas ***Summon(s): Riku and Thurgood Stubbs **Optional Battle: TBA *'The Axiom' (WALL-E) **1st Visit: AUTO (Autopilot) ***Summon(s): WALL-E and EVE **2nd Visit: Xemnas (Armoured Version) ***Summon(s): Oliver Oken **3rd Visit: Shelby Fourthright (Revealed to be Omexas) ***Summon(s): WALL-E, EVE, Donald and Kairi / Assistance: Goofy, Riku and Mickey **Optional Battle: TBA *'Venezuela' (Up) **1st Visit: Muntz ***Summon(s): Carl Fredricksen and Russel **2nd Visit: Luxord, then later Xaldin ***Summon(s): Oliver Oken and Demyx **Optional Battle: TBA *'Andy's Room' (Toy Story films) **1st Visit: Sid and/or Scud ***Summon(s): Buzz Lightyear and Goofy **2nd Visit: The Prospector (Stinky Pete) ***Summon(s): Woody, Kairi, Buzz Lightyear, Goofy and Rex **Optional Battle: Emperor Zurg (in the Star Command World inside Andy's TV Monitor) (1st Visit only) ***Summon(s): Oliver Oken and Buzz Lightyear *'Metroville' (The Incredibles) **1st Visit: The Omnidroid ***Summon(s): Mr. Incredible and Goofy **2nd Visit: Syndrome (Buddy Pine) and his new Omnidroid ***Summon(s): Goofy, Mickey, Oliver and Mr. Incredible / Assistance: Elastigirl, Violet, Dash and Frozone **Optional Battle: None *'Summerton High School' (Minutemen) **1st Visit: Maleficent (Dragon) ***Summon(s): Goofy, Donald, and the Minutemen **2nd Visit: Pete then later Marluxia ***Summon(s): Goofy, Donald, and the Minutemen (Pete) / Goofy, Donald and Virgil Fox (Marluxia) **Optional Battle: Time Master (In Time Warp) (3rd Visit Only) ***Summon(s): Goofy, Donald, Kairi and the Minutemen *'Camp Green Lake' (Holes) **1st Visit: Mr. Sir and the Stealth Sneak ***Summon(s): Goofy, Donald, and Stanley Yelants **2nd Visit: Larxene ***Summon(s): Goofy, Donald, and Stanley Yelants **Optional Battle: TBA *'Del Valle High School' (As the Bell Rings) **1st Visit: Frank the Bully ***Summon(s): Goofy, Riku, and Toejam / Assistance: Skipper and Danny **2nd Visit: Xaldin ***Summon(s): Donald and Oliver Oken **Optional Battle: None *'The McDonald-Venturi House' (Life With Derek) **1st Visit: Seymour ***Summon(s): Goofy and Derek Venturi / Assistance: Edwin Venturi **2nd Visit: Zexion ***Summon(s): Derek Venturi, Kairi, and Oliver Oken **Optional Battle: None *'Metru Nui' (BIONICLE) **1st Visit: Nidhiki, Krekka, and Teridax ***Summon(s): TBA **2nd Visit: Kahgarak, Vakama, Lexaeus, Sidorak, and Roodaka ***Summon(s): TBA **Optional Battle: Icarax *'Agrabah' (Aladdin and the Forty Theives ) **1st Visit: Saluk ***Summon(s): Aladdin and Goofy **2nd Visit: Seymour ***Summon(s): Oliver Oken and Aladdin **Optional Battle: None *'The Pride Lands' (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride ) **1st Visit: Kovu, Zira ***Summon(s): Simba and Donald **2nd Visit: Pete ***Summon(s): Kovu and Goofy **Optional Battle: None *'Beast's Castle' (Beauty and the Beast:Enchanted Christmas ) **1st Visit: Forte the Pipe Organ ***Summon(s): The Beast and Oliver Oken / Assistance: Fife the Piccolo **2nd Visit: Cloud Of Darkness ***Summon(s): Donald and The Beast **Optional Battle: None *'Notre Dame' (The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Disney film) ) **1st Visit: Frollo ***Summon(s): Quasimodo and Oliver Oken / Assistance: Victor, Hugo and Laverne **2nd Visit: Kefka ***Summon(s): Setzer and Goofy **Optional Battle: None *'Jamestown' (Pocahantas ) **1st Visit: Ratcliffe ***Summon(s): Goofy and Donald **2nd Visit: Reno and Rude ***Summon(s): Axel and Lilly Truscott **Optional Battle: None *'The Land Down Under' (The Rescuers Down Under ) **1st Visit: Percival C. McLeach ***Summon(s): Goofy and Donald **2nd Visit: Xigbar ***Summon(s): Kairi and Riku **Optional Battle: None *'Prydain' (The Black Cauldron(Disney film ) **1st Visit: The Horned King ***Summon(s): Taran and Donald **2nd Visit: Saix ***Summon(s): Goofy and Taran **Optional Battle: None *'The LOST Island'(Lost) **1st Visit: The Others **Summon(s): Donald and John Locke **2nd Visit: The Smoke Monster **Summon(s): Goofy and Jack Shepherd **Optional Battle: Polar Bears *'Danville'(Phineas and Ferb) **1st Visit: Norm ***Summon(s): Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Goofy **1st Visit (2nd Boss): Kimahri ***Summon(s): Donald and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro **2nd Visit: Garland ***Summon(s): Goofy, Donald and Kairi **2nd Visit (2nd Boss): Chaos ***Summon(s): None **3rd Visit: Kuja ***Summon(s): Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Kairi **3rd Visit (2nd Boss): Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz ***Summon(s): Goofy, Donald and Kairi / Assistance: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Perry the Platypus, Phineas and Ferb *'Hollywood'(Sonny With a Chance) **1st Visit: Dark Zora and Serpent ***Summon(s): Donald and Goofy **1st Visit (2nd Boss): James Conroy ***Summon(s): Allison "Sonny" Munroe and Donald **2nd Visit: Chad Dylan Cooper ***Summon(s): Allison "Sonny" Munroe and Goofy **3rd Visit: Jecht ***Summon(s): Allison "Sonny" Munroe and Kairi Notable Lines of Dialouge * "Holy crud! Has Indy gone nuts?!" **"He no nuts. He's crazy!" -Sora and Short Round (Indiana Jones level) * "Wow. THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!" -Unknown Kid (Incredibles level) (First or Second Visit) * "AERIETH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" -Cloud Strife (Midgar level) * "Alice! Wait! What are you doing?" ** "I have to stop these Heartless once and for all, even if it costs me my life." * "Don't throw your life away. Come back here!" **"Goodbye, Keyblade master." (dives off the Queen's podium and is concealed by the swarm of Heartless. Her heart soon floats up into the sky) * "Noooooooooooo!! Why couldn't I save her? Dammit! I'm such an idiot!" -Sora and alice (before Alice sacrifices herself to stop a army of Heartless from reaching the Keyhole) (Alice in Wonderland level) * "People say the best weapon is the one you never have to fire, I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only need to fire once. That's how Dad did it, that's how America does it, and it's worked out pretty well so far." -Tony Stark (Iron Man level) (First Visit) * "I'm not bad, Sora. I'm just drawn that way." -Jessica Rabbit (Toontown level) (First Visit) * "You're foolish Basil, Ratigan, is you." -Sephiroth (Mouse London Level) (Second Visit) * "Cripes! Judge Doom's a Toon!" ** "Surprised?" * "No, that freeway scheme of yours could only be dreamed up by a Toon." -Sora and Judge Doom (Toontown level) (Second Visit) *"Xemnas! Why don't you just shutty, and enjoy some loser stew!" -Doug Heffernan (Hollow Bastion) *"Hey, where's Perry?" -Sora (Phineas and Ferb level) * "Try stopping this Golbez! My once-in-a-lifetime unaided flight!" -Cid (as he dives off the Enterprise airship to his apparent death by suicide bombing to stop Golbez's fleet) (Final Fantasy IV level) (Second Visit) * "Listen, Ratigan abanddoned me at that chase, so now I'm good." ** "He's telling the truth you know Basil." -Fidget and Sora (Mouse London Level) (Second Visit) *"Noooo!! Perry the Platypus and... who are you?" **"What's it to ya, huh?" -Doofenshmirtz and Sora (Phineas and Ferb level) (First Visit) *"The Red Wings laid siege to us, led by a man named Golbez." **"Golbez?" *"Yes. A figure clad in armor of deepest night. His strength beyond that of mortal men." **"And their purpose?" *"Our crystal. And then they rained fire on us. I lost my mother and father. Then Anna tried to shield me from their arrows." ***"Gawrsh Edward, she musta loved you that much." ****"Father, forgive me, I was so selfish. Edward. I love you." (dies) -Edward, Tellah, Goofy, and Anna (Final Fantasy IV level) (First Visit) *(sees Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Bolt and Mittens) "Is this some sort of apparition, or can it be? My hero! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! (to Bolt) You're Bolt, the Super Dog! You're fully awesome!" **"Who are you?" **"I'm Rhino." **"Rhino... the Hamster?" **"Well, my ancestry isn't all hamster. I'm 1/16 wolf, with a bit of wolverine in there somewhere, but that's beside the point! We have with us a legend! Bolt the Super Dog." -Rhino the Hamster, Sora, and Donald Duck (Bolt level) (when Sora and group first meets Rhino in First Visit) *"I am gonna whoop your sorry ass, Larxene!" -Carrie Heffernan (Hollow Bastion) *"Non! Underminer, si te vous!" **"Yes, Bomb Voyage!" -Underminer and Bomb Voyage (The Incredibles level) (First Visit) * "You are grounded boys! On the 23rd Floor!" **"We didn't do anything!." **"We don't remember making a mess in the lobby!" -Carey Martin and Zack & Cody Martin (The Tipton Hotel level) (First Visit) *"No, Genesis! Stop! The war of the Organization is over! Xemnas promised us peace. We only want- Oh darn it!" (Genesis stabs Vexen) -Vexen (Indiana Jones level) * "What are those strange and creepy creatures?" **"Those are Heartless and Nobodies. Let me tell you about them. This is very serious." -Marti Venturi and Sora (The McDonald-Ventri Residence Household (Life with Derek) level) (First Visit) * "What is the Organization XIII?" -Miley Stewart to Sora, Donald and Goofy (Malibu, California (The Stewarts Residence Household) level) (First Visit) * "KRON STOP!!! If you want to attack Aladar, you must attack me first!" **"Get...out...OF MY WAY!!" -Sora and Kron (Dinosaur level) (Second Visit) * "I'm sorry master. I will never disobey you again." -Quasimodo (Hunchback of Notre Dame level) (First Visit) * "Soon, Kali Ma will rule the world!" -Mola Ram (Indiana Jones level) * "And now, Keyblade master, you will die." -Xemnas to Riku (Twilight Town) * "No... now I'll die cold and alone..." (to Cloud) "YOU SON OF A-" (Cloud cuts Sephrioth's head off) -Sephrioth (Camp Rock level) * "Black robed-freakazoid say what?" -Miley Stewart to Demyx (Malibu, California (The Stewarts Residence Household) level) (Second Visit) * "Indy, I love you! Wake up!" "You too, Sora!" -Short Round (Indiana Jones level) * "I'm back!!!!" -Axel * "Pooh told me all about you, Sora." -Christopher Robin (100-Acre Wood level) (First Visit) * "What's the matter Jess?" -Goofy to Jess (Terabythia level) (Second Visit) * "What the hell is that?" ** "A Heartless! Let's get it!" -Marion and Sora (Indiana Jones level) * "But that can't be. Belloq's staff is too long." (Sora, Indiana and Sallah at the same time) "They're digging in the wrong place." -Sora (Indiana Jones level) * "Fools! Do you honestly think that you can defeat ME?! You are more naive than I thought! (laughs evilly)" * "We'll just see about that!" -Icarax and Kairi (BIONICLE level) * "Ready to give up,Frollo?" * "No,For He shall smite the wicked and cast them into a firey pit! " (Frollo then falls and grabs onto a gargoyle's head to keep from falling. The gargoyle then comes to life and Frollo screams as it breaks and falls.) -Sora and Frollo (Hunchback Of Notre Dame level) (First Visit) * "Hey, Toejam, what's your real name?" -Donald Duck to Toejam (As the Bell Rings level) (First Visit) * "Eep! Someone help us!" ** "Don't worry, I'll help ya! Stand back!" (sees the Nobodies hissing at him, and he faints) * (sarcastically) "Thank you, o Man of Steel." -Lexi and Skipper (As The Bell Rings level) (Opening Video) *"It's Not over yet! SORA!" (Souless appear out of nowhere and sorround Sora) -Omexas to Sora (Phineas and Ferb level) (End of Second Visit) Notable Lines of Dialouge (of good characters) during battles (bosses) * Battle Quotes for Oliver Oken: **"Take that!" **"Hi-ya!" **"Sora!" **"(Groan)..." **"Lilly!" * Battle Quotes for Zorro: **''Sora!'' **''More Heartless?'' * Battle Quotes for Indiana Jones: **"Take this!" **"Auggghh!!" **"Sora!" **"(sigh)..." **(to Mola Ram) "You betrayed Shiva!" * Battle Quotes for Rex (Toy Story): **"ROAR!" * Battle Quotes for Cecil (Final Fantasy IV): **"Take this!" **"Sora!" **(to Golbez) "I won't let you hurt Rosa!" **"GOLBEZ!!" **"Ouch!" **"(groans)" **(during battle against Kain) "Kain, stop!!" **"You will answer for this, Golbez!" **(after winning a battle) "All too easy." * Battle Quotes for Olie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie): **''Take That!'' **''Ouch!'' **''You're Going Down, Villain!'' **''Spaceboy Olie to the Rescue!'' **''Sora!'' **''Donald!'' **''Gumby!'' **''Pokey!'' **''Goofy!'' **''(Grunt)'' **''(Groans)....'' * Battle Quotes for Zack and Cody Martin: **"Ouch!" (Zack Martin) **"Oof!" (Cody Martin) **"(Grunt)" (Zack Martin) **"You're going down!" (Zack or Cody Martin) **"CODY!" (Zack Martin) **"ZACK!!" (Cody Martin) * Battle Quotes for Shane Grey (Camp Rock): **"BACK OFF!!" **"(Grunt)" **"(Groans)..." **"(Moans)..." (when he faints) * Battle Quotes for Toejam (As the Bell Rings) **"Take that!" **"This is gonna hurt!" **"(Grunt)" **"(Moans)..." **"Ouch!" **"(Gasps)!" Notable Lines of Dialouge (of bad characters) during battles (bosses) * Battle Quotes for Chef Skinner (Ratatouille): **"I'll get you yet, you rats!" **"(SCREAMS!)" **"(Groan)..." * Battle Quotes for AUTO (WALL-E (film)): **"Stop at once!" **"You'll never stop me!" **"NOOOOOOOooooooooo!!......." * Battle Quotes for Zexion (Treasure Kingdom) **"Hahahahahahahahahaha!!" **"Now die!" **"Oof!" **"THIS ENDS NOW!! **"I WILL KILL YOU!" **"NOOOO!!! HAVE MERCY!!!" **"To hell with you, Genesis!" *Battle Quotes for Vexen (Treausre Kingdom) **"Freeze!" **"No! Stop this instant!" **"ENOUGH!!" **"Darn! No! NO!" **"I HATE YOU!!" * Battle Quotes for Mola Ram (Treasure Kingdom) **"HaHaHa!!" **"Kali-Ma, shaktidai! Kali-Ma, shaktidai!" **"THE STONES ARE MINE!!" **"Foolish Keyblade master!" **"I am immortal!" **"Gahk!" **"Curse you, Dr. Jones!" **"NOOOOO!!!!" **"Stop! Stop!" * Battle Quotes for Teridax (BIONICLE): **"Your destiny shall be crushed!" **"(laughs)" **"Sora!" **"You have no destiny!" **"Your unity is pathetic!" **"Your duty is feeble!" **"Accept your doom!" **"The heart is one that I shall devour!" **"This cannot be...happening!" * Battle Quotes for Iron Monger (Iron Man): **"(laughs evily)" **"Tony Stark!! I'm gonna kill ya!" **"SORA!!!" **"You'll pay for this!" **"Guh!" **"Hold still, ya little pricks!" **"This can't be true!" **"I'd surrender if I were you." * Battle Quotes for The Abomination (The Incredible Hulk): **"Is that the best you can do?" **"Foolish idiots!" **"I'll smash you to a pulp!" **"Gah!" **"WHAT?!" **"Any last words, Banner?" *Battle Quotes for Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) **"Back down, Jadis! I'll personally kill the big cat!" **"Look, Aslan, You're sacrifice is as worthless as Aerith's!" **"Aslan is dead Peter Pevensie! Now you and Sora are next!" **"Arise, Heartless Angel!" **"One step towards Olivia and Ratigan will kill her." * Battle Quotes for Chick Murphy Hicks (Cars): **"You must die!" **"Stop me or else!" **"Delinquent Road Hazards, attack!" **"I will prepare your defeat, Sora!" **"You must not win!" **"Heartless, back up!" **"No! back off!" **"It Can Not Be! No!" * Battle Quotes for Judge Claude Frollo (Hunchback Of Notre Dame): **"Give up now!" **"(SCREAMS)" **"The keyblade is a tool of the Devil and must be destroyed!" **"(Groans)" * Battle Quotes for King Miraz (Narnia): **"I will destroy you!" **"Telmarines! Heartless! attack!" **"Cast Maleficent's spell!" **"If I defeat you, Xemnas will be pleased." **"I'll cast you out of Narnia!" **"No! stop! please! nooooooo!" * Battle Quotes for Drond (Tipton Hotel): **"Smash! Smash! Smash!" **"Flee to the Mountains MINIONS!!!!" **"Black!, Dash! through You!" **"Hoah! Hoah!" **"Aghh! Aghh!" **"MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" **"It's...Not...Over...Yet..." New Reaction Command Instructions and Strategy Instructions *In order to defeat Forte the Pipe-Organ from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, run (Sora) up to his keyboard, and hit it with old or new Keyblades, and fire power. Beast, Oliver Oken and Goofy will be your summons, and Fife the Piccolo Flute will be your assistant. Watch out for shooting green lights of music notes from Forte. He has 4 HP lives. When he's defeated, the Beast will throw the keyboard out of the way and then Forte will fall and then disappear. There will be a couple Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths involved in this level. *To defeat Mola Ram in the Treasure Kingdom level, your only summon will be Short Round, and your second ally being (surprise, surprise) Axel. You have to watch out for when Mola Ram lunges at you and grabs you by the chest. He is attempting to rip out your heart, so make like what Short Round yells in the movie and... COVER YOUR HEART!! He has 3 HP bars, and can temporalily make himself invicible to physical attacks. Cast Blizzard to disable his shielding and whack away. When Indy cuts down the bridge, grab on and smack Mola Ram's feet and drag him down. Use one final Reaction Command to defeat the crazed Thuggee ruler once and for all. *In *To stop AUTO from crontrolling or destroying the Axiom Cruiser on the first visit, use the old and/or new Keyblades (and Blizzard power) with Sora. WALL-E will use a new power called "Paralyze" which make AUTO freeze for 10 seconds. EVE will use her Electric Shooter power for 12 seconds. AUTO has 7 HP lives. Be careful when you are trying to stop AUTO. He will make the Cruiser turn sideways making you slide down the floor for 20 seconds. While it is, you must defeat the Heartless. When AUTO is almost defeated or when Sora is almost out of HP, the Captain will walk up to assist you, and he will find the off button to stop AUTO for good. **Like from The World That Never Was, you had a very long fight with the Dragoon Ship and the Armoured Version of Xemnas along with Riku. This time you'll do it again only it has two stages in WALL-E's world, defeat with new powers and Oliver Oken will drive the small aircraft that Riku flew on in the near ending of Kingdom Hearts II. This boss will be shown on the 2nd Visit of WALL-E's world where the Axiom is. (The Axiom will assist you by shooting lasers at the Dragoon Ship, but not when Sora and Oliver go inside the front part of the ship when they defeat Xemnas. *Defeating the White Witch from Narnia can be very difficult sometimes, and you will need alot of summons to help you. The White Witch has 3 HP lives. This battle requires the old/new Keyblades one (or more than one if you choose) of the Drive Forms, and lots of Fire Power. Your summons will be Peter, Susan, Edmund, Goofy and Aslan. The Assistance characters will be Oliver Oken, Lilly Truscott, Donald Duck and Lucy. Instead of using her evil fighters, the White Witch will be using the Heartless, Nobodies and the Unbirths. Here's how you defeat the White Witch. While trying to run up to defeat the Witch, defeat the Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths by using the Keyblade while you're using Narnian weapons as well. When you get closer, use a stronger Keyblade whether it's old or new, and use the stronger power of Fire Power. Don't use Blizzard Power because that will recover her HP. She has very powerfull magic, so be careful when when you get closer to her. Use your Enemy Power "Vanish" so that she won't see you. When the White Witch's wand shows freely in her hand use a brand new Keyblade called the "Narnian Key" so that she will lose all of her very last HP, and then Aslan can give her one final blow. **In the Old Narnia and New Narnia battles, Sora will be able to ride Aslan and perform attacks via Quick Time Events after defeating Jadis in New Game+ instead of the Narnian Keyblade, Sora will recieve the "Deeper Magic Keyblade" which is indestructible and is akin to a "God Mode" because if Sora faints, the Deeper Magic will work more powerful and death will be turned back, just like Aslan says in the Movie. *On the First Visit of Camp Rock, the first boss will be Sephiroth. He has 4 HP lives. You're summons will be Shane Grey, Cloud and Goofy. Donald, OLiver Oken, and Lilly Truscutt will be your assistant. **On the Second Visit of Camp Rock, the second battle will be Xigbar. He has 6 HP lives. You're summons will be Shane Grey, Donald, and Oliver Oken. The other two of Connect Three (Jason and Nate) will be your assistants. This battle will take place in the Final Jam Theater, but don't worry. Once you have defeated Xigbar completely, he and all of his creation of evil will disappear from the room before the audience arrive. This level will involve with Nobodies, some Heartless and a few Unbirths as well. *In the Fraggle Rock world, there will be no boss battles. However, there is an optional battle in the Gorg's Garden. To stop Junior Gorg capturing or smashing you, use the old or new Keyblades. He has only 1 HP bar. If you want to stop, just run away (and it will show a cutscene), if you're trying to go back to Fraggle Rock or the Trash Heap. **Like in the 100-Acre Wood world, this world will not involve any Heartless, Nobodies or Unbirths. Script(s) *Make your own script (story) here! Kingdom Hearts 3 Script The story begins with a shadow rising up from the beach in the opening of Kingdom Hearts III. The shadow is of Axel, a Organization XIII member thought to be dead after holding off a army of Nobodies in Bexnit and Between. Behind him, a Dusk appears and is about to lunge at him. *Axel: ! I should've seen this coming... Thinking fast, he throws his chakra at the Dusk and the Nobody flutters to the ground lifeless. He sighs and forces the chakra back into his hand. He opens a portal and walks through it, apparently muttering something about Roxas. Axel has finally gained a heart and is truly whole. Meanwhile at Twilight Town, Pence and Olette are walking home from their hideout, when they encounter Vivi. *Olette: Oh, hey Vivi. Vivi is unresponsive. He walks over to Seifer when he arrives into the area. *Seifer: Well, well, if it isn't Hayner's lackey Dork Street and his gal pal. **Olette: (angrily) Back off, Seifer. *Seifer: Or what? A lecture? (sarcastically) Ooh, I'm scared! Hahahahaha!! (pulls out his Struggle club) Try to block this, girly! Seifer is then kicked in the chest by Olette and she steals the Struggle Club from Seifer's hands. *Olette: (smirking) You wouldn't hit a girl, would you? Now, BACK OFF! Seifer gasps, and rushes off grabbing Vivi by the wrist. *Pence: Wow, that was amazing! **Olette: Thanks, I picked it up from Hayner. Now let's go before Seifer gets back. Hey, do you remember Sora? *Pence: (brief moment of silence, then) You mean that kid from those Islands with that Key? I wonder whether he stiopped those creatures from appearing. All of a sudden, a swarm of Dusks and Creepers appear around Olette and Pence. Olette: What the?! At the same time, a tall figure in gleaming gold armor wielding a Keyblade with chainsaw-like edges attacks the Nobodies. *???: (yelling to Pence and Olette) Go! Now! **Olette: But... *???: Just go! There's no time! I'll hold them off as much as I can! **Pence: Wait! Who are you? *???: I'm a Keyblade wielder, Terra. (more Nobodies materialize) Darn! There's too many of them! Just get to safety! I'll meet up with you later! Terra's helmet is broken at this moment and he removes it quickly. His face is revealed, and he is a handsome young man with spiky upright brown hair. *Olette: All right! Pence, we have to get to the Sandlot! **Pence: Right! Many events are starting to conspire in different worlds now, due to the Nobodies returning... In a faraway world known as Stark Tower, Tony Stark is in Afghanastan riding in a armored truck with U.S. soldiers through a desert landscape. Tony is listening to Back in Black, and the people in the truck are silent for a while. *Soldier #1: Mr. Stark? **Tony: Yeah? *Soldier #1: Is it true you wnet 12-on-12 with last year's Maxim cover girls? **Tony: Yes and no. March and I had scheduling conflicts, but luckily December was twins. Anything else? (sees soldier raising hand) You're kidding me with the hand thing, right? *Solider #1: Is it cool if I take a picture with you? **Tony: Yes. It's very cool. (soldier goes over to Tony and readies for the picture) Please, no gang signs. (soldier throws down peace sign) No, throw it back up. Hm, peace. Love it. Be out of a job without peace motivating me. *Soldier #2: (about to take the picture, positioning the camera) How's this? All of a sudden, a explosion rocks the truck, destroys two trucks, and kills about a hundred soldiers in the process. Dusk and Sorceror Nobodies start swarming. *Tony: (seeing all of this conspire, he rushes out of the truck and desperately runs for cover) What is going on here? What the heck are those white creatures? (pauses in mind for brief reflection, then continues to himself) Like I want to know! I've just got to-'' (a Dusk trips Stark over next to a rock, and a missle lands right next to him, ready to go off) '''Oh, hell no!' (the missle explodes, wounding Stark in the chest and he passes out. The last thing he sees is being swarmed by Dusk Nobodies and a bald-headed Middle-Eastern man wearing ominous shades.) Meanwhile in The Land of Dragons, the sword of Shan Yu rests in a wall in the Guardian Chamber, and a shadow creeps into the chamber. It swipes the sword swiftly and makes out of the house quickly with a villainous grin. It's Shan Yu! Only the Head Ancestor seems to see this happen, and he gestures to Mushu to awaken from his stand and then the ancestor gives Mushu the task of alerting Mulan of the return of Shan Yu. *Mushu: You have my full trust, sir! I'll be on my way! (scampers off into the Fa family garden to find Mulan) **Head Ancestor: (audibly) I pray that you do, Mushu. And don't screw this one up. (vanishes in a puff of smoke) In Del Valle High School, Lexi and Danny are in the ahllway talking to each other when all of a sudden, three Creeper Nobodies appear and almost attack the two. *Lexi: Eep! Someone help us! **Skipper: I'll help ya, Lexie! Stand back! (sees the Creeper Nobodies' bird forms hissing at them, and he faints) *Lexi: Thank you, oh Man of Steel. Toejam then rushes to their aid and hits the Nobodies with a broom. *Toejam: (yelling at the Nobodies) Hey, leave my friends alone, you creeps! The Nobodies soon disappear. *Skipper: Whoa. That was a nice save. **Toejam: Thanks, Skipper. We should probably go before those things come back. Or we'll probably be late to class, too. What was that thing anyway? *Lexi: I have no idea. So... (continuing conversation with Danny, but doesn't see one of the Creeper Nobodies rising back up and stalking after the four teens slowly) Back at Twilight Town, Pence and Olette rush off to the Sandlot, with Terra finishing off the Nobodies and rushing after them. Soon, they reach the Sandlot, but find themselves surronded, and then Seifer, Fuu, and Rai join in the fight against the Nobodies. *Seifer: Let's take them down! **Terra: No! You don't know what you're up against. I'll help you. *Seifer: Any help is welcome, just try to catch up (grins). The fight starts, and the Nobodies are soon all but half-obilterated. *Rai: There's still too many of them, y'know? **Fuu: Fall back. (a Assassin Nobody suddenly appears) What's- (the Nobody explodes and kills Fuu istantly) *Seifer: NO! This can't happen! (slashes through the rest of the Nobodies, then rushes over to Fuu) **Pence: That's all of them. I don't know how things can get any craizier. (a earthquake suddenly shakes the town, and a island suddenly appears into view from the Station) *Rai: Now what, y'know? **Olette: Look! It appears to be some island with palm trees, a shack, and... Sora, Riku, and Kairi? It's Destiny Islands! (double-take) Hey, where did Terra go? FADE TO BLACK FADE IN TO: CAMP ROCK. The campers are very excited about about singing and dancing. MITCHIE TORRES and MR. and MRS. TORRES arrived there by truck. It reads TORRES' CATERING. *MRS. TORRES (smiles): Are you excited? *MITCHIE (smiling, looking out the window): YES I AM! (Steps out of the truck and sees TESS TYLER stepping out of a black stretch limosuine). Later, the CAMP ROCK INSTRUCTOR LADY told everyone: "Tomorrow, we have a famous rock star celebrity!" *CUT TO: SHANE GREY (angrily): I DON'T WANT TO SPEND TIME AT SOME CAMP! I'm SHANE GREY for crying outloud! *NATE: Dude, you used to love this place. 3 years ago we were campers... *JASON: ...and that's were Connect Three...connected. (looks up at the car ceiling, daydreaming) *SHANE GREY: One word: PAYBACK!! *JASON: That's two words. SHANE GREY exits limosuine. *NATE: Hey, you are going to sing with a duet on the day of Final Jam! *SHANE GREY: WHAT?!? NATE "pieces" good-bye; limosuine drives away leaving SHANE GREY alone with his guitar. Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths appeared out of nowhere, and startled SHANE GREY. He runs away until the creatures stopped chasing him and disappeared. All except for one Dancer Nobody who blened into the wall like a chameleon. FADE TO BLACK. FADE IN TO: Bolt and Penny (in the TV show Bolt) are rushing through a dense forest in Bolivia, when they see Dr. Calico's hideout in the distance. *Penny: C'mon, Bolt. Let's go. So, they cling on to the underside of a hovercar entering the lair, when they reach a air vent. Sneaking out from underneath the car, they enter the vent, and Bolt breaks the bars open when they reach the end of the vent. Seeing two Armored Knight Heartless and a soldier in front of a computer lab area, Penny throws a penny onto the floor, and it skids in front of the soldiers. When one of the soldier's back's is turned, Bolt springs into action, and tears apart the other two Heartless. When the bewildered soldier sees that the Heartless are gone, he fails to realize Bolt pouncing up on him. They enter the computer room silently, and sneak behind a chair, then Bolt knocks the soldier using the computer unconscious with a whack of his paw. *Penny: Nice move, Bolt. Penny then goes on the computer, in hopes of finding her father's whereabouts, but it suddenly shuts down. Dr. Calico appears above her and Bolt, with multiple Heartless lunging downward surrounding the two. Even worse, Zexion from the Organization XIII is with Calico. *Dr. Calico: Oh, Penny. Your father's technology can be of great use to our organization, but I believe he will be more cooperative with us, now that I have his lucky Penny! *Penny: (seat opens up a cage-like halve, trapping her) Bolt! Help me! *Dr. Calico: World domination is within my grasp! (manicial laughter) Normally, the filming for the show would stop here, only Penny's trapping was all too real. Bolt lunges at Zexion, who leaps down from the plane to carry out plans of plunging the world into darkness, but Bol'ts efforts to stop Zexion were futile, to say the least. *Zexion: (sees Bolt growling at Zexion and his Nobodies) Oh, you want your precious Penny, don't you, dog? Well, our use for her is none of your business, so... get out of our way! Hurls Bolt into a wall, and the poor dog is knocked unconscious by the impact. His power transferred itself into a charm with a lightning-bolt on it. *Director: (sees all of the action taking place) Where's that girl Penny? The scene is already over! (Zexion enters the room) What- what are you doing, sir? **Zexion: Hm... I'm going to really enjoy turning you into a Heartless. *Director: Wait! What are you talking about? (a loud crunching noise, groups of dying screams, and the sound of sizzling electrical bursts is heard) Dear Lord, stop! I beg of you! Noooooooooo!! **Zexion: (exiting the room with the Nobodies created from the many deaths in there following him) Calico, we're done here. Let us take our prisoner back to the Castle That Never Was. But... (the Nobodies behind him are holding the unconscious, but still alive, bodies of Penny's agent and Penny's mother) place the prisoners I'm bringing to you with the girl. *Penny: (still trapped in the container) What's going on? (yelling for Bolt) Bolt! Help! FADE TO BLACK. FADE BACK INTO: Pence, Olette, Hayner, Rai, and Seifer are still puzzled about Terra's disapperance, and then all of a sudden, Axel leaps down from the clock tower. All except Pence are shocked, as Pence is listening to a track by The Police on an iPod. *Pence's iPod: There has to be an invisible sun. It giives its heat to everyone. There has to be- (paused by Pence) **Pence: Hm? What's going on? (sees Axel) Hey! It's that Axel guy! I thought you were dead! **Axel: I was, but now I'm a new man, and those Organization pricks don't mean anything to me anymore. **Olette: Why should we trust you? You're in cahoots with the creatures that just attacked us! **Axel: At any rate, I can probably help you stop those Nobodies. **Rai: You're serious, y'know? **Axel: But of course. **Hayner: If the Nobodies are here, that means the Heartless are back too. I have a bad feeling about all this. **Pence's iPod: (now switching to a track by Tonic) I'm not sayin' I'm one for violence, but it keeps me hanging on. It's a casual affair, when everybody loves you. They'll pay top dollar (make you wear the dog collar, baby) when everybody loves you. Olette is fuming with semi-rage by Pence's carelessness of the scenario, while Hayner just laughs and is grinning at Olette, trying to hide his humorous expression. FADE TO BLACK. FADE BACK TO: Olivia celebrating her birthday with her father at their house, when all of a sudden, a ominous shadow rises from a corner of the room, and swipes away Olivia's father. Then two Armored Knight Heartless appear by the figure. Figure: Grab the girl, and bring her back to Malificent. Olivia: (as the Heartless grab her) Hey, let me go! Olivia then fights her way out of the grip of the Heartless, and rushes out of the house. FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK TO: Sora, Riku and Kairi at Desinty Islands, reading the letter Kairi found at the end of Kingdom Hearts II. Sora:(reads the letter) Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi, Although you have defeated Xemnas, your journies are far from over. Heartless still come and attack to this day. I need all three of you to come and help. Meet me at Disney Castle. But first you three have to go to the gummi ship and come to a place known as Mouse London. There you will unlock the gate to Disney Kingdom. From the King.(stops reading letter) Where are we going to find the gummi ship? (sees the ship) Riku: You mean the one that is below us? FADE TO BLACK FADE IN TO: London, England. PETER, SUSAN, EDMUND, and LUCY are getting ready to board the train at the Great Western Railway. Evacuating London from the original Narnia soundtrack--which is arranged by Shimomura, starts playing in the background. MRS. PEVENSIE (hugs PETER, then the other three): Take care of them, and take charge. PETER: I will, Mum. FADE TO BLACK FADE INTO: Mouse London(When you land the gummi ship in Mouse London). Note that Sora, Riku, and Kairi are human, but were shrunk to the size of mice. They stop to see Sephiroth. Sora: (gasps) Sephiroth. Kairi: Who? Sephiroth: Hmm, just wanted to see you gat defeated by Ratigan. (disappears) Sora: Who's Ratigan? (after you go towards a boot) Sora, Kairi, and Riku start to hear crying in a boot. Riku is the first to see that it is Olivia. When Riku finds Olivia, she has two purple colored balls in her hand. Inside the balls seem to be a duck and a yellow dog. Riku: Wait a minute! It looks like Daisy and Pluto and trapped in there! Without further delay, Riku and Sora aim their Keyblades at the balls, and with a burst of light, Pluto and Daisy Duck are freed. Daisy: Oh, what a fuss that was! (pauses and sees Sora) Oh, hello Sora. Sora: Do you what happened to you guys? That you got trapped in those balls, I mean? Daisy: Well... Daisy then starts to tell the group that the Organization XIII had broken into the castle, and seem to have come back to life. They captured many of the citizens, and trapped them in balls of darkness known as "Dark Auras". Mickey was captured as well, but he managed to get his letter to Sora and group before anything could happen to him. The dark auras were scattered throughout the worlds. Kairi: That's awful! What should we do? FADE TO BLACK. FADE BACK INTO: Indiana Jones and Lao Che are seen negotiating with each other, when Shanghai club singer Willie Scott arrives. Lao Che: (to Willie) Dr. Jones here was about to give me Nahashi, and he shall give it now. Willie: Wait. Who is this- Nahashi! (grabbed by Indiana Jones) Indiana: Now c'mon, Lao. I suggest you give me what you owe me, or anything goes. (tightens his grip on Willie, as Lao rolls over a bag of coins) Perhaps you don't understand. The deal is for the diamond. (a diamond is rolled over) Lao: Now you give me Nahashi. Indiana: With pleasure. (rolls over to Lao a small container, possibly containing ashes) Lao: At last. The remains of the first emperor of the Macchu dynasty. (Indiana takes a swig of wine) Now you give me the diamond. (laughs) Willie: What's that? (pointing to a bottle in Lao's grip) Lao: Antidote. Indiana: For what? Lao: The poison you just drank, Dr. Jones. Indiana: (as a waiter figure comes over) Nice bar you have here. (Willie: That's not a waiter.) Wu-Han's an old friend. Game's not over. Give me the antidote. (the popping of champagne rings through, masking the sounding of a gunshot, into Wu-Han) C'mon, Wu-Han, we'll get you out of here. Wu-Han: Not this time. I followed you on many adventures. But like the great Hondu mystery, I go first. (dies) Indiana, severely weakened, uses some strength to fire at one of Lao Che's goons, and flee the resteraunt with Willie. They land inside a taxi. Boy Driver: Wow! Crash landing! Indiana: Short Round! Step on it. There's Heartless after us. Short Round: OK, Dr. Jones. Hold on to your potato! Willie: (as they drive off) For crying out loud, there's a kid driving the car! FADE TO BLACK. FADE BACK INTO: Daisy and Pluto have been safely escorted into the gummi shp prior of what was going now. Sora; So, you're looking for some guy named Basil? Olivia: Well, I..... Kairi: (thinks) Wait, I think I know. Are you looking for the Basil of Baker Street? Riku: You've met him before. Kairi: Before I got captured by Sa'ix. He'll be surprised when he sees me in a different size. At the house of Basil of Baker Street, his assistant Dawson arrives in puffs of exhausted breaths. Basil: Dawson? What is it that you want to say? Dawson: It's Kairi. She's back, and she brought friends. At that moment, Kairi, Sora, and Riku arrive in teh home and approach Basil, telling him about Sephrioth, and how he mentioned Ratigan. FADE TO BLACK Kingdom Hearts IV Script Sora is experiencing nightmares. Of the events he failed to stop. The people he failed to keep alive. Many people are seen fighting Heartless and the Organization, but most quickly fall. His mind flashes to Sora grabbing his Keyblade, and rushing at Iknax, Nobody of Kain of Baron. He slices off the arms of teh dragoon, and the man shouts in pain as blood trickles down from his dismembered bones. * Iknax: Please, Keyblade master. Show mercy. Please! ** Sora: It's too late for mercy. * Iknax: No. NO!! ** Sora: Firaga! With that, Iknax burns into a bleeding skeleton before collapsing into a heap of burnt skin and bones. Siora screams in his mind as he sees Hayner beeing slashed in the chest and killed by a Neoshadow. He also sees many other heroes, like Iron Man, Izzie Stevens, Balthier, Squall Leonhart and Shane Gray, among those helping to fight off the darkness tsruggling to stake off the enemies. And, in the most heartwrenching moment, Riku is killed by Xemnas. At that moment, Sora wakes up screaming in shock, as he had for many sleepless nights since the events had occured. The only people left to give him solace is his friend Kairi, and the former Organzation XIII member Demyx. He can't help but ponder every night what will ahppen of the worlds that are still under attack by the Heartless and the other villains of darkness. FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK INTO: Carl Fredericksen is relaxing at home, when there is a loud knocking at the door. He opens it, and sees a young boy scout is at his front door step. * Boy: Hello, sir. My name is Rusell, and I'm a member of the Junior Wilderness Explorers Scout Troop. Are you in need of any assistance today, sir? ** Carl: (looking quite annoyed) No. Now go away. * Rusell: Are you sure? I could help you cross the street. ** Carl: No. * Rusell: I could help you cross your yard. ** Carl: No. (is just about ready to slam the door) * Rusell: I could help you cross your- (door slams on Rusell's foot) -ow. Could you please open the door off of my foot, sir? ** Carl: Forgive me there. I let you know if I'm in need of some assistance, okay kid? * Rusell: Yes, sir. (runs off enthusiastically) ** Carl: (muttering under his breath) Glad that's over. (sits back down) FADE TO BLACK World Order ideas *On each list you make, list 21 worlds. *Idea List #1: **1. Prologue Level/Twilight Town/Traverse Town/Disney Castle **2. Andy's Room **3. Pride Lands **4. Snow White's House **5. Castle of Dreams (Cinderella) **6. Enchanted Dominion (Sleeping Beauty) **7. Notre Dame **8. Beast's Castle **9. Olympus Coliseum **10. Agrabah **11. Radiant Grden **12. Jamestown **13. Atlantica **14. Halloween Town **15. Hundred Acre Wood **16. Pinocchio's Village **17. Port Royal **18. Land of Dragons **19. Wonderland **20. Neverland **21. End World *Idea List #2: **1. Destiny Islands (First World) **2. Hyrule (2 visits) **3. Stark Tower (3 visits) **4. Andalasia (Enchanted) (2 visits) **5. New York City (a special world in the wishing well of Andalasia) (various visits) **6. Danville (Phenias and Ferb) (2 visits) **7. Monstropolis/Monsters, Inc. (2 visits) **8. Beast's Castle (2 visits) **9. Treasure Kingdom (3 visits) **10. Sacred Heart Hospital (2 visits) **11. Castle of Dreams (2 visits) **12. 100-Acre Wood (1 visit) **13. The Tipton Hotel **14. Camp Rock **15. Del Valle High School **16. Summerton High School **17. Port Charles (General Hospital) *Idea List #3 **1. Destiny Islands **2. Mouse London **3. Notre Dame **4. Stark Tower/Gamma City **4. Tipton Hotel **5. Monstrotopolis **6. Radiant Garden **7. Land Of Dragons **8. Atlantis **9. 3rd Street **10. Stewart Household **11. Jamestown **12. Pride Lands **13. Agrabah **14. Wonderland **15. Halloween Town **16. Hyrule **17. Dinosaur Valley **18. Twilight Town **19. Port Royal **20. Hawaii **21. Narnia Code Breaker ideas Character Cheats *Change Sora to: **Oliver Oken (Hannah Montana) **Lilly Truscott (Hannah Montana) **Shane Grey (Camp Rock) **Riku **Goofy **Donald **Virgil Fox (Minutemen) **Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) **Peter Pevensie (Narnia) **Mickey Mouse **Tony Stark/Iron Man (Iron Man) **Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones) **Derek Venturi **Axel **Link **Zack Martin **Cody Martin **Troy Bolton *Change Goofy to: **Derek Venturi **Zack Martin **Cody Martin **Mr. Incredible **Virgil Fox **Oliver Oken **Lilly Truscott **Troy Bolton **Shane Grey Boss Cheats *Sora, Zack & Cody Martin, and Oliver Oken vs. Xemnas **Song: Disappeared *Sora, Oliver Oken, Shane Grey and Tron vs. Xemnas **Song: Disappeared *Sora, Roxas, and Riku vs. Xemnas (armoured) **Song: A Fight to the Death *Sora, Simba, Oliver Oken, and Mulan vs. Xemnas and Ilsa *Song: The Encounter or Dance to the Death *Sora, the Minutemen and Connect Three vs. Marluxia and Larxene **Song: "The 13th Reflection" (from Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+) End Credits ideas *This article is about ideas for extra scenes that are shown on the left side of the credits like on the previous Kingdom Hearts series. It also has ideas for one more cutscene after the credits (like the scene where Sora Donald and Goofy walks on the long path and bumped into Pluto at the end of KH1), and before the Secret Movie Trailer starts (i.e. Another Side, Another Story or Birth by Sleep). Please make sure that it's a happy ending while you have an idea. *The characters from Zack and Cody were on the S.S. Tipton, and everyone was happy. There's also cameo appearances of the new characters from The Suite Life on Deck. (During Credits) *In Fraggle Rock, Gobo and his friends (Boober, Wembley, Mokey and Red) quietly tip-toed across the Gorg's Garden, and they were not even caught by Pa, Ma or Junior. (During Credits) *In the Hannah Montana world, Miley was so happy that her friends Oliver and Lilly came back from their mission with Sora and co.(During Credits of Kingdom Hearts IV) *Baron is once again peaceful, and Cecil is happily married to Rosa, as soon as they return from their trek with Sora and co. (During Credits of Kingdom Hearts IV) *The characters from Wizards of Waverly Place, Grey's Anatomy, The King of Queens, Mary Poppins and Cory in the House were very happy that their worlds are back. (During Credits) *WALL-E, EVE and the rest of the robots and humans were very grateful to be back on Earth, and best of all, the grass and plants are growing like at the end of the movie. (During Credits) *Link and Zelda hang out in the Hyrule Castle, and watch the spell of Twilight Hyrule start to disappear. (During Credits) *Flash-foward for Indiana Jones and Marion in the conclusion of Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, with Indy and Marion marrying, and cameos of Harold Oxley and Mutt Williams. (during credits) *Mitchie Torres, Caitlyn, Lola, Tess Tyler, Peggy and her friend were recording a new song "Three Months" after Camp Rock, just like on the DVD version of the movie. (However, there will be no audio sounds from that scene since Shimomura's orchestra is always playing right after the Utada Hikaru ending theme.) (during credits) *In the Great Barrier Reef, Marlin happily takes Nemo to Mr. Ray by having a race. (with same camera angles, only in 3D) (During credits) *Everyone that Sora visited in their worlds, sing Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah at the end. (After Credits) Cutscene Opening, Epilouge and Title Sequence ideas *This article is about ideas for Cutscene Opening(s), Epilouge and Title Sequences (for example, when you start playing the first Kingdom Hearts game (and even the third game, Kingdom Hearts II), it starts with the companies' names (Buena Vista Games and Square Enix), the zooming title of the words "KINGDOM HEARTS", the voice of Sora will be heard ("I've been having these weird thoughts latley..."), the Utada Hikaru theme song plays, the Epilouge/Gameplay and then finally, the title sequence with the Kingdom Hearts title card). *Think of something for the Cutscene Opening and type your idea(s) below this message. **Sora will or might say the same sentence from KHII ("A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory. A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream. I wanna line the pieces up--yours and mine.") *Think of something for the Epilouge Cutscenes (or Epilouge Gameplays) and type your idea(s) below this message. *Think of something for the Title Sequence scene (and title card animation) and type your idea(s) below this message. List of Disney Villains who they can call and/or control the Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths *AUTO (from WALL-E) will be controling Heartless *Forte the Pipe-Organ (from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) will be controling the Heartless and Nobodies *Hopper (from A Bug's Life) will be controling insect-transformed Heartless *The Queen (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) will be controling the Heartless *Syndrome (from The Incredibles) will be controlling trooper-transformed Heartless *Queen Narrisa (from Enchanted) will be controling the Heartless *Maleficent (from Sleeping Beauty) will be controling the Heartless (as always) *The White Witch (from The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) will be controling the Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths *King Miraz (from Prince Caspian) will be controlling Telmarine-like Heartless *Percival C. McLeach (from The Rescuers Down Under) will be controlling poacher Heartless *Chick Murphy Hicks (from Cars) will be controlling car-transformed Heartless, Nobodies, and Unbirths *Teridax (form Bionicle) will be controlling Heartless *Rita Repulsa (from Power Rangers) will be controlling Putty Heartless New Keyblades for Sora *Bells of Notre Dame - Obtained in Notre Dame by activating a trinity, the teeth are replaced with bells and the keychain is a gargoyle. *Narnian Key - Obtained in Narnia after defeating Heartless, Nobodies or Unbirths during gameplay, and before the Boss Battle of the White Witch. The keychain is Aslan's flag. *Twin-Blade - Obtained in The Tipton Hotel after defeating Ilsa; rewarded to Sora from Zack and Cody. The keychain is a Yin & Yang symbol. *Rock Star (Key) - Obtained in Hannah Montana's world. The keychain is a pink star. *Fortune and Glory (Key) - Obtained in Indiana Jones level after defeating Mola Ram; rewarded to Sora by the Village Elder and Indiana Jones. Increase the drop rate of munny and rare items. The keychain is a mini Crystal Skull. *Final Jam (Key) - Obtained in Camp Rock after the battle of Xigbar in the Second Visit. The keychain is a guitar pick. *Wembler Key - Obtained in Fraggle Rock (world); rewarded to Sora from Wembley Fraggle after playing one of the mini-games in that world. The keychain is Wembley's face. *Reversal Keyblade - Obtained in Summerton High School (from the movie, Minutemen); rewarded to Sora from the Minutemen after defeating Marluxia. The keychain is a stopwatch. *Short-Term Memory (Key) - Obtained in the Great Barrier Reef after saving Dory the Blue Tang Fish from the Fishing Net; makes enemies (espeacially Disney Villains) confused for 60 seconds. The keychain is a question mark. *Hollywood Key - Obtained in Hollywood Theaters (from The Muppet Movie); rewarded to Sora from Kermit the Frog after defeating the evil doctor. The keychain is an H(as in Hollywood). *Directive - Obtained in the Axiom Cruiser; rewarded to Sora from WALL-E and EVE after defeating AUTO. The keychain is the BnL logo. *Blade of Star Command - Obtained in the Star Command world (which is a crossworld from Andy's Room); rewarded to Sora from Buzz Lightyear after defeating the Evil Emperor Zurg. The keychain is the Star Command symbol. *The Savage Nymph - Keybalde that resembles Larxene's weapon. Obtained after defeating her in the Tipton Hotel. The keychain is a Roman numeral 12. *The Graceful Assassin - Keyblade that resembles Marluxia's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Summerton High School. The keychain is a Roman numeral 11. *The Melodious Nocturne - Keyblade that resembles Demyx's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Hannah Montana's world. The keychain is a Roman numeral 9. *The Flurry of Dancing Flames - A modified Bond of Flame. Obtained after meeting up with Axel in Twilight Town. The keychain is a Roman numeral 8. *The Luna Diviner - Keyblade that resembles Saix's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Prydain (from the movie,The Black Cauldron). The keychain is a Roman numeral 7. *The Silent Hero - Keyblade that resembles Lexaues's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Metra Nui. The keychain is a Roman numeral 5. *The Chilly Academic - Keyblade that resembles Vexen's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Narnia. The keychain is a Roman numeral 4. *The Whirlwind Lancer - Keyblade that resembles Xaldin's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Del Valle High School. The keychain is a Roman numeral 3. *The Freeshooter - Keyblade that resembles Xigbar's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Camp Rock. The keychain is a Roman numeral 2. *Save The Kingdom - A modified version of Kingdom Key. Rewarded to Sora by King Mickey before the final battle. New Shields for Goofy *Narnian Shield - Obtained in Narnia before the battle of the White Witch. The art design on the sheild is the Aslan logo. Rewarded by Father Christmas on the first visit. New Magic Wands for Donald Journal Entries for "Characters" Destiny Islands Entries Sora {Kingdom Hearts, 2002} Kairi {Kingdom Hearts, 2002} Riku {Kingdom Hearts, 2002} Wakka {Final Fantasy X} Selphie {Final Fantasy X} Tidus {Final Fantasy X} Sora's Parents {Kingdom Hearts, 2002} Roxas {Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, 2004} Namine {Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, 2004} Summerton High School Entries Virgil Fox {Minutemen, 2008} *''"Virgil Fox is one of the Minutemen, and attended Senior Year in Summerton High School. He, along with the other two Minutemen and Sora and co. time-traveled back in time for each mistake. They even defeated Maleficent once during their mission of correcting mistakes. But then later, after Charlie Tuttle confessed to his whole group about time-traveling, NASA and the police caught them. Later, a strange thing happened. A black hole appeared in the ground outside the school, and so the Minutemen and Sora and co. went down the hole, which led them to the past, found/sealed the Keyhole, defeated Pete and Marluxia and finally found another hole that led back to the school track field."'' Lost Ark Entries Marion Ravenwood {Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark, 1981} *''"Marion is a familiar romantic partner of Indiana Jones. She is in possession of a amulet that holds the key to discovering the Ark of the Covenant. She is apparently called "Fraluein" by Toht, and has a brief flirtation with Rene Belloq."'' Malibu Entries Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana {Hannah Montana, 2006} First Visit *''"Miley Stewart plays her alter-ego, Hannah Montana. But she does have a secret. In the past, her friends Oliver Oken and Lilly Truscott didn't know that she played Hannah Montana all along, but they still remained friends. A couple days later, Oliver and Lilly became celebrities with Hannah Montana, and named their alter-egos. But then suddenly, Demyx came to her world, and wanted to destroy her and her family (Robby and Jackson). Worst of all, he also wanted to destroy the world too. But then Sora, Donald, Goofy, Oliver and Lilly destroyed Demyx. After defeating him, he was redeemed by light and was reformed."'' Second Visit *''"Miley Stewart (a.k.a. Hannah Montana) was held hostage by The Cracker (Henrietta LeVerne) by putting her in the School Cafeteria Salad Bar. After defeating The Cracker, Miley, Sora, Donald, Goofy and her two friends told the Principal about the problem, and everything was back in order. Later back in the Stewart's Household, Luann Stewart (Miley's evil cousin) arrived. Worst of all, she tied Miley up while Sora and co., and Lilly and Oliver wasn't looking. After finding out about Luann disguised as Hannah Montana, Sora and co. rescued Miley. And went back to her concert to stop Luann. Before leaving her world, Miley, Robby, Jackson, Oliver and Lilly were told about other worlds, and she wished that she could go with them. But Robby wanted her to stay, so that she can continue doing her performances on stage. But then, Oliver had an idea. He and Lilly will go out to other worlds with Sora and co., and tell her all about it after their mission."'' Oliver Oken/Michael Stanley III {Hannah Montana, 2006} First Visit Second Visit Lilly Truscott/Lola {Hannah Montana, 2006} First Visit Second Visit Robby Ray Stewart {Hannah Montana, 2006} First Visit Second Visit Aunt Dolly {Hannah Montana, 2006} First Visit Second Visit Mouse London Entries Fidget {The Great Mouse Detective, 1986} First Visit Second Visit *''"Now reformed, Fidget is now helping Sora stop Ratigan from taking over the entire streets of London. Olivia Flaversham {The Great Mouse Dtective, 1986} Kingdom of Baron Entries Cecil {Final Fantasy IV, 1991} First Visit *''"Cecil is the Dark Knight Captain of the elite airship army known as The Red Wings. When he first meets Sora and the group, he is on a mission to deliver a ring to the city of Mist. Unfortunately for Cecil, he didn't know that the king wanted to scorch the village with the bombs sealed within the ring, and soon he is separated from his friend Kain. After meeting up with the Prince of Damcyan, Edward, he discovers that a man named Golbez is searching for the Crystals of the world. Cecil is wracked with grief over the lies the Red Wings have surfaced, and Cecil sets out to redeem himself. He also has a loving relationship with the White Mage Rosa. When she is kidnapped by Golbez, Sora assures Cecil that there is still hope for the world, and the two continue to fight across the land in his quest for redemption."'' Second Visit *''With Cecil finally redeeming himself through the power of light, he manages to save Kain and Rosa, and now he has the willpower to end Golbez's reign of terror. Along the way, he learns the truth about his past, and the real danger behind Golbez's plans. Soon, they confront the malevolent spirit Zeromus and defeat it. After Cecil hears the stories of Sora's travels to other worlds, he wants go with them, but knows he must defend the Kingdom of Baron from any further threats of war. Kain and Rosa then volunteer to ally Sora and the group on their quest, and Rydia also joins up with them, promising to return after the adventure is over.'' The Tipton Hotel Entries Zack Martin {The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, 2005} *''"Zack lives in a hotel called, 'The Tipton.' He has a twin brother named, Cody. His favorite thing to do is cooking. When they returned to the hotel after defeating Ilsa with Sora and co., Mr. Moesby and Carey (the twin's mother) accused them about making a mess in the lobby. After the confrontation, Carey told the twins angrily to be grounded on the 23rd Floor. Later Sora and co. along with Esteban, London Tipton and Maddie wanted to tell Carey and Mr. Moesby that it wasn't the twins making a mess, but suddenly, Larxene and Maleficent (who they came to help Ilsa) intervenes and Sora and co. had to defeat them. After the two villains lost the battle, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Oliver Oken, Lilly Truscott, Esteban, London and Maddie finally told Carey and Mr. Moesby that it was Maleficent, Ilsa, Larxene and the Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths were responsible for the mess in the lobby, and they both apologized to the twins about accusing them. Later, everything was back in order."'' Cody Martin {The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, 2005} *''"Cody is Zack's twin brother. He's smarter than Zack, and loves to date with Barbara. When Zack and Cody returned to the hotel after defeating Ilsa with Sora and co., Mr. Moesby and Carey (the twin's mother) accused them about making a mess in the lobby. After the confrontation, Carey told the twins angrily to be grounded on the 23rd Floor. Later Sora and co. along with Esteban, London Tipton and Maddie wanted to tell Carey and Mr. Moesby that it wasn't the twins making a mess, but suddenly, Larxene and Maleficent (who they came to help Ilsa) intervenes and Sora and co. had to defeat them. After the two villains lost the battle, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Oliver Oken, Lilly Truscott, Esteban, London and Maddie finally told Carey and Mr. Moesby that it was Maleficent, Ilsa, Larxene and the Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths were responsible for the mess in the lobby, and they both apologized to the twins for accusing them. Later, everything was back in order."'' Carey Martin {The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, 2005} *''"Carey is Zack and Cody's mother, who works in the hotel for performing on stage. She gets over-protective, but she loves her twin sons very much."'' Marion Moseby {The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, 2005} Muriel {The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, 2005} London Tipton {The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, 2005} Ilsa {The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, 2005} *''"A very bad Swedish hotel inspector. Ilsa likes making the Tipton Employees get into trouble. In fact, she also tried to upstage Mr. Moseby by challenging them to a bowling tournament, but she ultimately lost. She, Larxene, Maleficent (who they came after Ilsa's fate of losing the battle with the twins and Sora and co.), the Heartless, Nobodies and the Unbirths were responsible for the mess in the Lobby."'' Maleficent {Sleeping Beauty, 1959} The McDonald/Venturi's Household Entries Derek Venturi {Life With Derek, 2005} *''"The very opposite of his step-sister, Casy McDonald. Derek is very popular, but sometimes, he's a big trouble-maker! He has a brother and a sister, Edwin and Marti. When Sora and his friends arrived, Derek made very good friends with the heroes even when fighting the Heartless and Nobodies, and even when defeating Zexion."'' Edwin Venturi {Life With Derek, 2005} *''"Edwin is Derek and Marti's brother, and Casey and Lizzie's step-brother. He made very good friends with Sora and the other heroes. Like Derek, he helped them defeat the enemies of Heartless, Nobodies, Unbirths and Organization member Zexion."'' Del Valle High School Entries Toejam (Thomas James) {As the Bell Rings, 2007} *''"Toejam is Daniel Neilson and Skipper Adamson's best friend. Before Sora and co. arrived, Toejam rescued Lexie and Skipper from the Creeper Nobodies. His real name is 'Thomas James,' but his last name is unknown. The reason why his nickname is 'Toejam,' is because that he 'eats jam using his feet and toes.' Toejam survived both battles of Frank the Bully, and Xaldin from Organization XIII."'' Skipper Adamson {As the Bell Rings, 2007} Camp Rock Entries Shane Grey {Camp Rock, 2008} *''"A celebrity rockstar of Connect Three. Shane was very upset about going to camp, but then a couple days later, he had a good time. He made very good friends with Sora and the other heroes. He helped them defeat Sephiroth, Xigbar, the Typhoon and many types of Heartless, Nobodies, Unbirths and Souless."'' Nate {Camp Rock, 2008} Jason {Camp Rock, 2008} Mitchie Torres {Camp Rock, 2008} Mr. and Mrs. Torres {Camp Rock, 2008} Tess Tyler {Camp Rock, 2008} Peggy (Margrett Dupree) {Camp Rock, 2008} Caitlyn {Camp Rock, 2008} Sephiroth {Final Fantasy VII, 1997} Journal Entries for "Worlds" Character "Profile" Information Toejam *'Kana (Japanese Name):' (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) *'Home World:' Del Valle High School (Texas) *'Role/Occupation:' Ally/Friend/Summon/High School Student *'First Appearance:' As the Bell Rings (2007) (Season 1, Episode 1 ("Flower Day")) *'Real Name:' Thomas James (last name unknown) *'Weaknesses:' *'English Voice:' Seth Ginsburg *'Japanese Voice:' Masakazu Morita Virgil Fox *'Kana (Japanese Name):' (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) *'Home World:' Summerton High School *'Role/Occupation:' Ally/Friend/Summon/High School Student *'First Appearance:' Minutemen (2008) *'Real Name:' None *'Weaknesses:' *'English Voice:' Jason Dolley *'Japanese Voice:' Kōki Uchiyama WALL-E *'Kana (Japanese Name):' (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) *'Home World:' The Axiom (or Earth) *'Role/Occupation:' Ally/Friend/Summon/Robot *'First Appearance:' WALL-E (2008) *'Real Name:' None *'Weaknesses:' *'English Voice:' Ben Burtt *'Japanese Voice:' Ikue Ootani Quasimodo *'Kana (Japanese Name):' (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) *'Home World:' Notre Dame (France) *'Role/Occupation:' Ally/Friend/Bellringer *'First Appearance:' The Hunchback Of Notre Dame (1996) *'Real Name:' None *'Weaknesses:' *'English Voice:' Tom Hulce *'Japanese Voice:' Mamoru Miyano Derek Venturi *'Kana (Japanese Name):' (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) *'Home World:' The McDonald-Venturis House (Ontario, Canada) *'Role/Occupation:' Ally/Friend/High School Student *'First Appearance:' Life With Derek (2005) *'Real Name:' None *'Weaknesses:' Getting in trouble, especially by Casey sometimes. *'English Voice:' Michael Seater *'Japanese Voice:' Takehito Koyasu London Tipton *'Kana (Japanese Name):' (insert Japanese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japanese name here) *'Home World:' The Tipton Hotel (Boston) *'Role/Occupation:' Hotel Celebrity/Fashion/Daughter/Friend/Internet Talk Show Host/High School Student *'First Appearance:' The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (2005) (Season 1, Episode 1) *'Real Name:' None *'Weaknesses:' TBA *'English Voice:' Brenda Song *'Japanese Voice:' TBA Shane Grey *'Kana (Japanese Name):' シェーングレイ (Full Name)/シェーン (First Name)(insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) *'Home World:' Camp Rock *'Role/Occupation:' Ally/Friend/Summon/Rockstar Celebrity *'First Appearance:' Camp Rock (2008) *'Real Name:' None *'Weaknesses:' *'English Voice:' Joe Jonas *'Japanese Voice:' Kenichi Suzumura World Information *'Del Valle High School' *'First Appearance:' As the Bell Rings (2007) *'Theme Song:' Theme from "As the Bell Rings" *'Boss Theme Song(s):' Vim and Vigor (Frank the Bully (1st Visit)), The 13th Reflection (from "Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+") (Xaldin (2nd Visit)) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' "Friends in My Heart," "Missing You," "Hesitation," and "Organization XIII" *'Special Song:' "Could You Be The One?" (reprise-performed by Tony Oller as Danny Neilson) (NOTE: This song is a "dance step" song with performance in the mini-game like in Atlantica on "Kingdom Hearts II.") *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Danny Neilson, Toejam, Skipper, Charlotte, and Lexi *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 6 *'No. of rooms:' 4 **'List of rooms:' **1st Floor (Exterior) (Main Entrance) **1st Floor Hallway (with Window) **2nd Floor Hallway (with Window) **Staircase (located between the 1st and 2nd floor) *'Camp Green Lake' *'First Appearance:' Holes (2003) *'Theme Song:' Dig It by "Doug E Doug" *'Boss Theme Song(s):' Squriming Evil (Mr. Sir and the Stealth Sneak (1st Visit)), The 13th Reflection(from "Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+) (Larxene (2nd Visit)) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' "Laughter and Merriment," "Kairi (KHII version)," "Hesitation" *'Special Song:' None *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Stanley Yelnats,Zero, Armpit, X-Ray, and ZigZag *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 3 *'No. of rooms:' 6 **'List of rooms:' **Camp Center (Outside) (Main Entrance) **Camp Center (Inside) **Digging Site **Mountain Path **God's Thumb- Cliffs **God's Thumb- Mountain Top *'Summerton High School' *'First Appearance:' Minutemen (2008) *'Theme Song:' Summerton High School or Original music score from "Minutemen" (arranged by Shimomura) *'Boss Theme Song(s):' Vim and Vigor (Maleficent(Dragon) (1st Visit)), Desire For All That Is Lost (Pete (2nd visit)) The 13th Struggle (Marluxia (2nd Visit)) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' "Laughter and Merriment," "Friends In My Heart," "Hesitation," and "Organization XIII" *'Special Song:' None *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Virgil Fox and the Minutemen,Auron *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 4 *'No. of rooms:' 5 **'List of rooms:' **School Grounds (Outside) (Main Entrance) **Hallway **Cafeteria **Roof Top **Track Field *'Radiator Springs' *'First Appearance:' Cars (2006) *'Theme Song:' Life Is A Highway by Rascal Flatts *'Boss Theme Song(s):' The Encounter (Chick Murphy Hicks) (1st Visit)), Rowdy Rumble (Pete (2nd Visit)) Tractor Tipping (from the original movie soundtrack, arranged by Yoko Shimomura) (Frank the Bull (1st or 2nd Visit) (Optional Battle)) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' "Laughter and Merriment," "Missing You," "Hesitation" *'Special Song:' TBA *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Lightning McQueen, Doc Hudson, Sally, Mater *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 4 *'No. of rooms:' 4 **'List of rooms:' **Main Street (Main Entrance) **Flo's **Tractor Ranch **Speedway (Los Angeles) *'The Axiom (and Planet Earth)' *'First Appearance:' WALL-E (2008) *'Theme Song:' Space Paranoids (from Kingdom Hearts II) *'Boss Theme Song(s):' The Corrupted (AUTO) (1st Visit)), Darkness of the Unknown (The Dragoon Ship (2nd Visit)) A Fight to the Death (Xemnas (Armour) (2nd Visit)) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' "Hazardous Highway," "A Twinkle In The Sky," "Hesitation" *'Special Song:' It Only Takes A Moment (from Hello, Dolly!, arranged by Shimomura) (NOTE: This song and footage from the classic film are only heard and/or shown in cutscenes in WALL-E's home, and the two singing vocals are archive sound effects) *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Captain Mcrea *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 4 *'No. of rooms:' 5 **'List of rooms:' **Docking Bay (Main Entrance) **Plaza **Captain's Quarters **Space (located between the Axiom and Earth) **WALL-E's Home (Planet Earth) *'Camp Rock' *'First Appearance:' Camp Rock (2008) *'Theme Song:' TBA *'Boss Theme Song(s):' One-Winged Angel (Sephiroth) (1st Visit)), The 13th Encounter (Xigbar (2nd Visit)) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' "Missing You," "Working Together," "Hesitation" *'Special Song:' TBA *'Ruler(s) of the World:' TBA *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 6 *'No. of rooms:' 19 **'List of rooms:' **Main Entrance **Shane's Cabin **Final Jam Theatre **Back Stage **Kitchen **Cafeteria **Tess' Cabin **The Torres' Cabin **Music Cabin (NOTE: The place where Caitlyn's piano performance was interuppted by Tess) **Outdoor Stage (NOTE: The place where "Play My Music" was performed by Connect Three) **Unknown Cabin (NOTE: The place where "Start the Party" was performed) **Swimming Area **Boat Docking Area **TBA **TBA **TBA **TBA **TBA **TBA *'The Tipton Hotel' *'First Appearance:' The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody (2005) *'Theme Song:' Theme from Suite Life Of Zack and Cody *'Boss Theme Song(s):' The Encounter (Illsa) (1st Visit)), Sinister Shadows (Maleficent(2nd Visit))The 13th Struggle (Larxene (2nd Visit)) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' "Laughter and Merriment," "Working Together," "Hesitation" *'Special Song:' TBA *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Marion Mosby, Arwin, Muriel, Esteban, London Tipton, Carey Martin, Zack & Cody Martin *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 2 *'No. of rooms:' 300 **'List of rooms:' **The Martin's Hotel Room (Zack & Cody's home) **London's Suite **Lobby (Main Entrance (Inside)) **Pool **Main Entrance (Outside) **23rd Floor Hallway **Haunted Suite **Arwin's office **Mr. Moesby's office *'The Mcdonald Venturi House' *'First Appearance:' Life With Derek (2005) *'Theme Song:' Livin' Life with Derek *'Boss Theme Song(s):' Vim and Vigor (Seymour) (1st Visit)), The 13th Encounter (Zexion(2nd Visit)) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' "Laughter and Merriment," "Working Together," "Organization XIII" *'Special Song:' TBA *'Ruler(s) of the World:' George Venturi, Nora Mcdonald *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 4 *'No. of rooms:' 17 **'List of rooms:' **Derek's Room **Lizzie's Room **Casey's Room **Edwin's Room **Marti's Room **George and Nora's Room **Living Room **Kitchen **Upstairs Hallway **Closet (Upstairs) **Outside (Front) **Casey and Derek's High School ***Casey's Counslor's Office ***Hallway ***Auditorium ***Various Classrooms ***Bus Lot *'Mouse London' *'First Appearance:' The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *'Theme Song:' Original music score from "The Great Mouse Detective" (arranged by Shimomura) *'Boss Theme Song(s):' Rowdy Rumble (Fidget The Bat) (1st Visit)), The 13th Reflection (Vexen and Ratigan(2nd Visit)) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' "A Twinkle In The Sky," "Working Together," "Missing You", "One-Winged Angel" (after Sephiroth holds Olivia at the balcony) *'Special Song:' *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Basil *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 4 *'No. of rooms:' TBA **'List of rooms:' Final Mix ideas Cutscene Episode List(s) *NOTE: This article is about ideas for the cutscene videos that might also appear on YouTube and maybe released as an FMV movie on DVD from the Custom DVD Creations company. KINGDOM HEARTS III Episode Lists Tipton Hotel episodes *'First Visit' **The Tipton Hotel **Ilsa **Ilsa's Revenge **Grounded on the 23rd Floor **"That's Impossible! How Did This Happen!?" *'Second Visit' **The Spooky Suite **Maleficent's Revenge **Larxene's Revenge **Mr. Moseby's and Carey's Apologies. Camp Rock episodes = See Also = Related ideas *Non-canon Kingdom Hearts External links *Wikipedia:List of worlds in the Kingdom Hearts series *Wikipedia:List of Disney theatrical animated features